Gray
by PurpleBlueberry
Summary: A man with a large shadow, a man with a large ego, a man words could not describe. What do these have in common? Absolutely nothing. AU, mostly KidxLaw though there will be some side pairings.
1. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer:One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei!**

* * *

Summer shone right above his red head, the blazing rays piercing through the trees with difficulty. Thankfully, Kid had the windows open so a light breeze refreshed him as he drove. The road around him was shielded by tall trees, taller than he had ever seen. Somewhere there nearby, water flew in a small stream, making the scene feel even more relaxing.

Eustass Kid was a man in his mid-twenties, gruff and violent. His trademark was his red hair, hot like the fire. So far, he had lived his life the way he wanted. Ever since his childhood, Kid was labeled as a menace, not that it bothered him. Since he didn't give a shit about school, he gave everything up and started working as a mechanic. It pleased him, he was doing something he loved. And after some time, he became quite successful for a person who had grown up nearly all alone.

Killer was an enigma, a riddle not even Kid had solved. Kid himself was very intimidating, with his handsome face forced to look scary, his weird clothes and violent nature, but Killer had a mysterious aura fit for a main character in a horror movie. Muscular, with hair that looked like a yellow mane, and a deep, calm voice that always spoke words of reason. Then there was his helmet. Only Kid had seen Killer's true face, the reality hidden behind the white and blue metal. He was sure that it was just to add more to the man's theatricality, make his voice appear more threatening, make people imagine a monster hidden underneath.

But Killer was a good person, always there for Kid. Foolish Eustass Kid. Living in the South Blue meant that sooner or later, he would get into some dirty business, the kind Killer protected him from. Kid was actually annoyed by that, though he knew Killer only did it because he cared, Kid intercepted his friend's interference as a mockery. Whatever the case, Kid decided to ignore Killer and found himself into shit deeper than tumblr quotes. Kid was used to being in trouble only this time, things had gone pretty bad. So bad, he decided to move to another city. Sabaody Archipelago as his first choise.

Sure, the capital was in a _far _worse state than the other regions but at least millions lived there. This way, Kid could blend in with the mass, live his life simply. As much as he didn't seem like it, Kid hated violence. He really did despise hurting people he didn't need to. Some deserved it, but those had learnt their lesson. Unlike many people believed, Kid wasn't a sadist. Sure, there was a pleasure in seeing his enemies defeated but that was just human nature. Nothing more, nothing less. He had heard about the monstrosities that happened at Sabaody but he had made his mind nevertheless. Kid was very stubborn, much to Killer's dismay.

Over the years they had spent together, the two became something more than mere friends or brothers. It was a bond no one could describe with neither words nor drawings, not even with the lyrics of a song. Kid knew it wasn't a romantic love because he would never see Killer in that way. Maybe a night when both of them were to drunk to know their own names. Even after that, the two remained as close as before. This was what Kid appreciated about Killer, the way he put up with every bit of the redhead's stupid bullshit.

Some lame song Kid knew but didn't particularly liked played on the radio, making the man sing along against his own will. It was the catchy rhythm that made his painted lips move, forming hoarse melodies. What most people found creepy about Kid was his habit of wearing make up and doing his nails. In the place where he had grown up, the southern regions of South Blue, the climate was bad as fuck. There wasn't a single day without rain and blazing sun mixed together, making the entire place constantly drowned in suffocating humidity. This made his nails split, resulted in hurting himself. It was a minor injury, compared to what has been through, but no matter how small it was better to avoid it.

Then there was the war. His homeland's subsoil was full of oil and other useful or expensive items, it took the big companies only weeks to find out. Kid was merely a child when they attacked, claiming that it was all for good cause. But he was clever enough to see it. What good cause gives guns to ten year olds and orders them to kill everything with a beating heart? This was when one of those bastards made Kid kill what was more precious to him, aside from Killer. His family. Two older sisters, Penny and Elsa, who had always been there for him, ever since he was an infant. He never knew a father or a mother and he doubted that those two angels were his real sisters but he couldn't care less. After they died, he always avoided telling the truth of their deaths to himself, in a desperate attempt to look fearless, Kid started painting his face, creating a mask able to fool those around him.

When he was sixteen, he and Killer moved northernmost but still in the South, watching chaos developing from a safe distance. The Seven Warlords they called them, people so powerful, mothers scared their children with stories about them. They were something like ex-criminals of the Underworld pardoned by the World Government. This enabled them to literally do whatever the fuck they wanted but under some conditions which obviously let the Warlords utterly indifferent. These were the ones that had caused South Blue to become such a massive hell. Kid knew only their names but planned on gathering more information. They all lived at Sabaody after all, making things easier for him.

Or maybe not. Those guys were legends, getting intelligence about them would be as easy as spending a day in 4chan and keeping your sanity intact. Kid did not care about what they showed to the world, the façade of the good citizen or the hero. He cared about who they really were, about the monsters they hid behind their wealth and fake acts of kindness. If only he knew which one of them forced him to do such a horrible thing, he could simply kill them off without having to go through such difficulties.

Difficult targets, really. A movie star that dressed as a harlot yet acted like some sort of Queen, a guy who cut steel with his eyes, a pile of pink feathers that couldn't keep his mouth shut, a man who smelled fishier than the fish, a...whatever the fuck that was, a half machine, and a walking chimney. Clearly the biggest weirdos one could hope for. Each one of them owned big companies around the entire Grand Line, some of them were even deeper than just that. He knew for sure that Doflamingo and Crocodile were part of the Underworld, he had heard rumors about Moria too, though anything else remained uncertain.

His spiky hair danced like flames as wind blew between them, making the sweat freeze on his pale skin. After long hours of driving, he could finally see it. Killer had left a month ago, to find an apartment and look for a job though Kid already knew what he would do. He actually wanted some time without the blond to think about whatever bothered him.

Don't judge a book by its cover unless it says Twilight. Elsa's words became much clearer as soon as Kid drove inside the renowned metropolis. The city had the stench of lies. Everywhere he looked, his shaded eyes fell on pain. Was this truly the Grand Line's most precious gem? His shit looked prettier than this cock-up. Every now and then, the deeper he went into this stain, he saw tall signs with numbers on them. Some separated the Archipelago into Zones. He was currently in the Lawless Zone, the City Center was on his right while the Red Light District laid on his left. From what he had heard, the Lawless Zone was entirely like London during Jack the Ripper's time. The part closer to the City Center were a bit quieter while those closer to the Red Light District resembled that area. Still, idiotic thugs lurked in every corner, lusting for the contents of his worn-out wallet.

Realizing that he had absolutely no idea where Killer was, Kid brought up his cell phone."Dead pattery. Are you fucking kidding me?" He growled."Now what?"

Since Kid was a proud man, he would never stoop to the point of asking directions or any sort of instructions. But this time it was different. He was alone in a town he had only heard about. Sure, he wasn't afraid of anyone but he also didn't like feeling like a fish out of water. So, swallowing his enormous pride, Kid walked out his freshly painted red Corvette, making the car shift in relief as soon as its driver stepped out. The heads of those around turned towards the redhead, making him look like a bloodstain on a gray, dirty sheet.

"Scuse me." He coughed, trying to catch the attention of a shorter man with dark complexion. The other man continued walking, the short heels of his boots clicking against the dirty pedestrian with every step. "Hey." Kid said a bit more gruffly, nearly grabbing the man by his yellow hoodie."I'm talking to you!"

The man snapped around, and Kid jumped back in surprise. The face was not scary or weird, it was oddly attractive to belong to a man. A pair of bored yet shining gray eyes darted him, thin lips forming a sly smirk. The man had a goatee the same raven color as his hair as well as sideburns and two golden hoops on each ear. His head was covered with a rather odd furry hat which Kid found a bit out of fashion. Hell. The entire person was weird as fuck.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, his voice spider soft with a hint of mockery in it.

Kid swallowed on his dry throat, his anger flushing away. He pulled his sunglasses up, brushing a few red strands back. "Yes. I was wondering if you happened to see a blond man passing from here."

"I saw countless blond men." The man answered."I saw one getting chased by some weird woman. I saw another, taller. I can't even describe that eyesore. I also saw guy who had his one eye covered, arguing with what seemed to be a walking cact-"

"With a mask." Kid added one more detail to make things easier, cutting off the man's monologue. He suspected that this bastard was mocking him.

The shorter male closed his eyes for a second, his lashes casting shadows over his tanned skin. There were deep bags under his eyes indicating that he lacked sleep. Or maybe he was stressed about something. Kid found the second more suitable for such a rum individual, he knew that this guy was into something. Yet he looked so relaxed, as if everything was completely fine.

Kid expected this kind of people to walk on these streets. He was sure that this guy was a fucking junkie. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw him into some alley like this one, selling his soul for a dose. It was his whole stance that made him look suspicious. He was a bit feminine, his hips moving as if he was walking on a catwalk.

"Come to think of it, I have." The man said. The man's gray irises reflected the waste around them ever so perfectly."He went this way." He pointed towards the Red Light District. Kid face-palmed. "Was he a friend of yours?"

"None of your damn business."

"Jeez, I only asked." The man pouted."You won't get anywhere with that attitude, you know."

"If I ask help from you, I won't." Kid barked and walked into his car. Before driving away, he saw the man flashing him a proud middle-finger before disappearing into the alley.

* * *

As expected, Killer found a way to fight his loneliness in the arms of a very attractive woman with black hair. She was dressed in a very short blue dress that matched her eyes, a red boa was thrown over her thin shoulders to make her look even more cheap. Despite her being very pretty, her good looks were soiled by her status. She looked tired as hell, a few parts of her dirty skin bruised. Back in South Blue Kid met a girl who used to work as a prostitute in Sabaody. She told him that whenever men not so proud about what they had to offer appeared, they knew it was going to be a rough night. These men found a pleasure in beating them sometimes to death, and even if they lacked physical strength they got to choose among a variety of tools. Or maybe use bodyguards, these men were usually stinking rich.

"Kid!" The blond exclaimed before collapsing on the ground. Kid rolled his eyes and helped his friend up. "Katie-chan, this is Eustass Kid."

The girl shook her head nervously. Kid shoved some money in her hands, more than enough. Judging by the way Killer looked, he doubted that he even did something with her. At least he remembered her name. She quickly ran away, turning to glance at Kid with her blue eyes full of fear. His prostitute friend had told him that it would be great if people feared him the moment they laid eyes on him, a skill really useful in the city. Kid grinned, satisfied that he had achieved this. The junkie from before didn't seem intimidated. Maybe he was just high.

"I missed you!" Killer yelled as Kid stuffed him inside the car. Seeing that he couldn't get anywhere with the drunken blond, Kid started driving, looking for a place to sit with the disoriented man.

While he was driving, Kid got to see more of the city. The people looked so happy, as if what he had seen minutes ago was a parallel reality, unable to penetrate their beautiful lives. Children were laughing blissfully as their parents bought them everything they desired, the clear summer sky high above their heads.

After driving for some time, Kid finally found a diner at a quiet neighborhood. He shoved Killer inside with difficulty as the blonde was already sleeping, his snoring coming louder from his mask. A smiling waitress, chewing a gum loudly while playing with one of her golden curls came to their table. Kid found that girl somewhat cute, with her brown eyes opened wide innocently.

"Hello!" She laughed and poured coffee into the mugs in front of them, spilling some of the piping hot liquid on the table."What will you have?"

"Some eggs with bacon." Kid ordered and after flashing him a last smile, the girl walked away.

The redhead picked a straw and put it inside the mug, then through one of Killer's mask's holes. While sleeping, the blonde took a strong sip that made him jump up, scare the few customers. Luckily, only three other people where with them there. The place was small but clean, better than the exterior indicated it would be. The waitress returned shortly afterwards, carrying a disk with the food on it.

Kid raised an non-existing brow. He never ordered pancakes."I really like your hair. So I made you pancakes for free." She explained.

"Thanks." Kid said and the girl left with an even bigger smile on her face.

Some slow rhythm started playing in the background, a very catchy tune that made the man tap his foot against the floor without realizing it. He waited for Killer to come back to reality. With a swift movement, the blond removed his helmet and let his head fall on the metallic table, groaning as he did so. During the time it took Killer to fully recover, Kid took a bite from his late breakfast.

"Shit's good." He said and shoved another piece of bacon in his mouth. From the window, he could see the people outside walking, not even glancing right or left. Normally, Kid wouldn't even care about looking around him. This was his first time away from home though, and everything seemed so new to him.

Finally, Killer sat up. His blonde hair was messier than usual, looking like a destroyed nest. Kid was glad Killer had put his helmet on otherwise he would start laughing at how tired the blond looked. "So, what's up?"

Kid was sure he had just earned a glare but anyway. Killer sighed heavily. He signaled to Kid to lean closer. "This place is fucked up." He simply said.

"No shit." Kid rolled his eyes."Listen, I don't wanna get messed with those Warlords from the beginning. Their time'll come, eventually." Both men stopped. For the time being, Kid would be okay with just living his life, take his time to adjust. He wanted to stay out of trouble, for as long as possible. And he would be okay, unless someone found out about him.

Kid wasn't just a runaway child soldier. He was more of a monster soldier, one of the best assassins South Blue had to offer. Killer was the voice of reason, but Kid wasn't as stupid as people believed him to be. He was clever enough to know that the moment his file touched a Warlord's hands, he wouldn't be able to sleep well at nights.

* * *

Killer had found a small but comfortable apartment near the city center, right above a drug store. Kid decided to go park the car somewhere nearby while Killer was going to buy a few things he needed. Since he was at a massive city, finding a place close to his new house was impossible. So, after picking a rather short fighting with a walking meatball, Kid parked the car three blocks away. At least he could do some sight-seeing.

A pair of voices made him snap turn his head to see the same weirdo with the gray eyes arguing with an old lady at a greengrocer's, probable the owner. Judging by the way he looked, Kid thought that the man was begging. For food? The redhead laughed as he watched the man doing puppy-eyes at the woman to win her over. After a long sigh, the woman gave up and gave him what he wanted. Kid hid behind a wall when the man walked out, smiling about his accomplishment.

Kid waited for the man to disappear from his view and entered the store. He watched the woman's smile fade as soon as he walked in."Hello." He said, trying to make his half-crazed voice sound as polite as possible. The result sounded as if he was trying to hold his pee.

"Hello." The woman said, somehow encouraged by this."What can I do for you?"

"The man that just exited, who is he?" Kid asked, glancing indifferently at some glossy strawberries.

The woman frowned."You're not from around here, are you?" She asked and Kid turned around. Was this guy famous?"This man was Trafalgar Law." Kid narrowed his eyes. This sure was a name to remember. "I don't know much about his background but he is a punk. You better stay away from him, young man. Will you buy those?" Kid didn't realize that he was holding the strawberries. He nodded and handed them to the woman. They looked tasty anyway.

The inside of the apartment was clean and tidy, the furniture efficient. Kid's room was next to the kitchen, Killer's next to the bathroom. After taking a short nap, Kid walked in the living room to find Killer watching TV. It was night already, the cheerful sounds of the day fading as the night took over, casting a dark veil all over the city. Kid sat next to his friend on the couch, none of them saying a word. Killer was watching football though Kid knew he was doing it because he had nothing better to do.

After a few minutes of silence, Kid opened his mouth to speak."So, uh, you wanna go out or something?"

Killer put down the empty can of beer."Sure."

During his time at Sabaody, Killer got to find out some really nice nightclubs. Almost every one of those places belonged to a Warlord, mostly Doflamingo or Crocodile. Kid's eyes widened when Killer told him that he had once seen Doflamingo once, sitting like a king, surrounded by women who constanlty praised him.

The men had to wait for a while outside the nightclub where a huge bald guy with classic thug looks was standing, monitoring everyone who entered or got kicked-out. A very beautiful woman with long black hair that looked like a '30's movie star walked to the doors, passing before everyone else. Kid was ready to drag the bitch back into the line but stopped when he saw that the man gave her a nod and opened the door. She asked him something but Kid was too far away to hear it. She had to be one of Doflamingo's people.

As he and Killer were ready to get inside, something else drew their attention. A huge black limo stopped in front of the place and the weirdest man Kid had ever seen in his life walked out. Tall, taller than everyone else, dressed in vulgar colors, wearing purple sunglasses at night. But what made Kid's jaw drop was the coat. Only God knew how many animals had been sacrificed to create such monstrosity. Kid bet it could fit a normal family under there. Killer was right, the guy had an aura fit for King.

Doflamingo was surrounded by women dressed in clothes that weren't quite there, each clinging to the blond with fake affection. They all shared the same thought; suck up to him like a good girl, take the money and leave. A few more daring ones, dreamt about weddings and such, thought Doflamingo was one step ahead. Blonds weren't so stupid alright.

He had his arms draped around his companions as they walked, a smile hanging from ear to ear. Kid drank every drop of the man's image as he walked to the entrance. His goons bowed and made way for their boss to enter. Kid only realised that he had been staring for too long when something black covered his vision.

"Is there a problem?" The man asked aggressively.

"Um...nope." Kid said before Killer shoved him inside.

The outside gave nothing away about the inside. Okay, so maybe the nightclub's popularity was what made it famous, but this was much, _much _worse. Or better. As Kid had guessed, the place was fucking packed, there were people even on the lamps. Some pumping music with no meaning played, brainwashing the customers to dance and drink more. A bar lit with neon lights occupied the entire north wall, cages with dancers hung from the ceiling. In the middle of the illuminated dance floor was a large glass column filled with water that had women dressed as mermaids dancing inside, trying their best not to spoil their fake smiles.

On the second floor were the VIP seats where Doflamingo was sitting above everyone else. He was whispering things to a blonde who giggled uncontrollably, aroused by whatever the hell he was telling to her. Kid turned around to find that Killer was gone. He looked around but nothing. Growling, he walked to the bar which was thankfully half-empty. As he gazed angrily at the dancing people, his ears caught a fiery conversation just a few feet away from where he was sitting. The redhead nearly spat out his drink when he found himself before Trafalgar Law once more. He still looked like his calm self but Kid was sure the slightest touch would make the man jump. Most of Law was hidden behind a large blond who was threatening him.

"Listen and listen good." The blond hissed, trying to make his voice audible above the music. "Doflamingo will have none of your shit anymore."

"I told you, I have nothing to do with Donquixote-ya anymore." Law rolled his eyes."Besides, he's swimming in money, a couple of belis won't hurt him."

"A couple?! A fucking billion, Law!" Kid spat out his beer but thankfully no one noticed. A fucking billion? What could someone like Law do with so much money? Kid had a few ideas tough each sounded more impissible than the other."This is the last warning."

"Pfft. Instead of picking on me, he should focus on poor little Andrew. He's barely four. And God help little Rosey. She can't even stand on two legs yet. As if having him as a father isn't bad enough..."

"How do you know about them?" The blond asked, losing his focus for a moment.

"You forget who the godfather is, Bellamy-ya." Law smiled."Tell Doflamingo to leave me alone and go thank Hawk Eyes instead." And with that, Law jumped off his stool and left, leaving the enraged man behind. Kid guessed that this Bellamy really looked up to Doflamingo and just like every good minion, did everything possible to catch the boss' attention so that he could one day climb the ladder.

"Him?" Killer said as soon as they stepped inside the apartment."Yeah, he's a doctor."

"Really?" Kid asked in surprise."He looks more like a homeless person."

Killer laughed."Well, you better stay away from him if you wanna have a good life."

"I heard that he has something to do with Doflamingo. He owes him money?"

"Most likely. Law has a very bad reputation, Kid. About him people can only guess." His tone suddenly switch to a murmur."Although there is one person who knows him, they'll never let you see her. Only Doflamingo visits her, some others too."

* * *

The nurse smiled upon seeing Law walk inside, his face nearly hidden behind a bouquet of blood-red roses. "She's been waiting you all day."

"Is she still awake?" Law asked, fixing himself a little."I don't wanna disturb her or something."

"No." The nurse reassured him."She said she wouldn't sleep unless she saw you."

Law smiled and let the woman lead him to the room. It was on the far end of a sterile corridor. Law didn't care about the numerous patients that gaped at him, his eyes were fixated on the opposite wall. The nurse knocked the door softly and a silent 'come in' came from the other side. Law gasped. Her voice was getting weaker with every moment.

The door opened with a gentle push. Law walked in to find a very pale woman laying on the bed, her large eyes gazing outside the window with sorrow, a contradicting smile on her once scarlet lips.

"Hello, Falgar." She said, giving him the best smile she had to offer."Are these for me?"

"Yes. I know you love them." Law chuckled and handed her the flowers. He watched her burying her face in the velvet petals, taking a long drag of the sweet scent. She used to smell like that too, not so long ago.

"So, how are you?" He asked though he could see life draining from her with every passing minute.

"Been better. How are the kids?"

"You saw them today, they're fine."

"I miss my babies." She sighed."I want to go home."

"You will when you get better." Law said, hoping that his words would help her a little. She gave him a sad smile.

"How is Doffy doing?" Law set his eyes to the floor."I haven't seen him since Saturday. You think he has forgotten about me?"

"No! How could he?"

"I don't know." She laughed, and her laugh made her cough up a little blood. Law quickly wiped it away with a handkerchief. "Maybe because he despises me."

"You know that he loves you. He said he'll come tomorrow." He lied, seeing hope returning in her eyes. "You can't possibly say that he despises you when he nearly blinded poor Roronoa-ya for talking to you."

"I remember that day. I really love him, Law. Even though he's a fucking pimp." Law laughed."I'm serious. If I find out that he bought another whore, I'll start calling him Littlefinger."

Law grasped her hand, the one that had not been replaced by soulless metal and stroked it gently. "You need some sleep." She nodded. "I'll don't know if I'll come tomorrow, but your Dad will bring the kids."

"Rosey too?" She gasped, eyes shining like those of an amazed child's.

"Yeah." Law placed a soft kiss on her forehead, running a hand through her velvet hair."Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." She whispered. Before he left, he glanced at her sleeping form. And for one awful moment, he thought that she was dead.

* * *

**Hey! To make things clear, this is gonna be a yaoi story. Please be kind, it's my first time attempting to write something like thise and I'm anxious as FUCK! (cams down) I wrote this while listening to Discovery (Daft Punk bitches, yeah!) so I apologise for being a little off. Unlike my other stories, this one will have my cute OC as a side character. It's time for Kid-kun to shine! Plz review and tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Interesting individual

**Hey! I'm so happy that you guys like the story! Here's another chapter so enjoy.**

**One Piece to the amazing Oda-sensei.**

* * *

A minor injury at work had made Kid give in to Killer's yelling and go to the hospital. It was nothing really, only a few stitches and he was ready to go. After he was all stitched up, he started walking out of the hospital. Wherever he went, sick eyes watched him. He felt odd, like the only living soul among the dead. In every step he made, people held their breaths until his foot hit the floor. Children, people too old it was a miracle they were alive. And as he walked down the hallway as calmly as possible, the same woman from the other day walked before him. She glanced at him, her deep blue eyes filled with tears.

Kid froze. He waited until she vanished then looked where she had just come from. It was a long, empty hallway that only had one door. It looked like a personal wing, the kind of place where he'd expect to find something, anything. He remembered Killer's words, about a woman in the hospital. That, alone with this mysterious woman that kept on appearing told him that this was nything but a coincidence.

He checked if anyone was coming. After a couple of nurses walked past him, he quickly went inside the hallway. His footsteps bounced around the walls, founding no place to return to. He glanced above his shoulder, just in case anyone had followed him. Only the distant noises of the busy building where there when he stopped before the door, ready to push it open. His fingers touched the cold surface, forming a small grip around the handle.

"Sir!" A voice called and the redhead snapped his neck around. He saw an angry blonde nurse marching towards him, holding something that looked like a remote control. More like a Wii controller actually, she even had a safety strap around her wrist.

She was flushed, her black eyes absolutely terrified."Sir, this is a restricted section." Kid raised a non-existent brow."Please leave before I call security." The nurse looked nervous, exam level nervous. What the hell was in there, a secret project?

Kid did as the woman told, wanting to avoid any unnecessary trouble. He had only grown more suspicious. Sighing, the redhead made his way to his car, unaware that he had just been marked as an interesting individual.

* * *

Trafalgar Law was woken by the sound of his phone. Not the best way to wake up but it was much more preferable than getting sprayed with cold water. The annoying device wouldnt' just shut the fuck up so the irritated man just threw it at the wall, growling 'fuck you'as the item fell on the dirty floor. Useless really, since he was both awake and the phone was still going at it.

Of course, he had no intention of picking it up. Law was a very antisocial person, every interactions he had had with other people had caused him some damage. All but one, though he regretted that one the most. His few friends knew not to call him at such sensitive hours so it had to be someone annoying. When he lifted the small device in his hands, and his guesses were proven right.

It was Monet. At times like these, he really thought that all the world had to say to him was a loud, flashy, proud FUCK YOU along with a pipping hot cup of HANDLE THIS, MOTHERFUCKER. He knew that if he didn't answer a group of ape-people would barge into his place and fuck everything up.

What most people didn't know was that Law had at one point in his life worked for Donquixote Doflamingo. He wasn't proud of it but then again, he didn't have any other choice. Little boy from humble background lost his parents to some junkie, started living in the streets until the blond found him. Doflamingo searched for intersting children, people he would turn into useful minions. He was just glad that during his time in the blond's twisted idea of family he wasn't raped. Just hearing the noises that came from Doflamingo's room was enough to send shivers down his spine. But after some time, every noise died, replaced by a soft melody he could not describe. He missed those days.

After the battle between Doflamingo and Crocodile, Law left. Doflamingo allowed him to, since he was facing the worst period of his life back then. Under one condition; that Law would keep away from everything. He could have anything he wanted as long as he gained it all by himself and stayed out of Doflamingo's business. Law did the exact opposite. Not that he intended to, just his nature pushed him to do things like that. And revenge. Somehow, though he knew it wasn't the truth, he felt as if Doflamingo was the one to blame for what happened.

When he was in the Family, Law viewed Monet as an overprotective older sister that had her master above anything and anyone else. Calculating, cold, a stern professional. He acknowledged her abilities but was also aware of her weak point. After leaving the Family and becoming a pain in the ass for Doflamingo, Monet became a pain in the ass for him. In no time, she had found out where he was living, whom he fucked, which manga he read, how much toilet paper he used. The situation was far from awkward, especially after loan sharks started infiltrating his house. Had she been here, she would've pointed out in what deep shit Law was.

But then everything changed when the Warlords attacked. Their constant fighting above regions and money made the entire world go bananas. Law was one of the fortunate enough to have met each and one of them, had even succeeded in making one's guts spin faster than a washing machine whenever he saw Law. Fortunate because he knew he was gaining power. Since the Archipelago was a mess, some strong rookies took advantage of the situation and started doing whatever they wanted. Law was one of them. They weren't a criminal organization, just a bunch of not so friendly people. During the last few weeks, the same aggressive redhead he had met had managed to catch some people's attention. Pretty quickly for an outsider. After doing some personal research, Law found out that the man was working at a garage, just outside the city. He and his masked friend were something to talk about.

"What do you want, you demon woman?!"

"_Law?" _The trembling voice made his eyes widen.

"How did you get Monet's phone?" Law coughed.

"_I...I took it from her purse. Law, I'm lonely. Could you come over?"_

"I can't. I'll come tomorrow." He smiled, he knew she was smiling too."I promise."

"_I hope you do."_ He sat there for a moment, smiling at the screen before he fell into the cushions with a relieved sigh.

The phone rang again. Thinking that it was her, he picked it up, ready to hear a shaking voice.

"_It's me." _Doflamingo chuckled. Law could imagine his disgusting smile shining proudly on his face. Why did he smile so much? What the fuck was so funny? Law had only seen Doflamingo losing his smile after the battle. That was...it scared him to death. He had never seen the blond so angry. Angry. Such a gentle word. A cocktail of every word that described _wrath _combined together. The memory of that face haunted him at nights. Had he been a kid, this would have been his fear.

He swallowed. Something had gone terribly wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. Why bother calling? Doflamingo never did such things, he had his minions for a reason. Despite his fear, Law gathered his courage in a tight ball."So?"

"_So, I would like to take back the money you stole from me."_

"Stole?" Law gasped. He knew that there was no way he could seduce Doflamingo, mostly because the blond was stuck."I never did such a thing!"

"_And how would you call it?"_ Doflamingo asked. A small thumping noise made Law realize that the man was playing chess against himself again. Ever since he lost his most worthy rival he had started doing this again.

"Borrowing permanently." Law blurted out.

"_Don't use her quotes." _Doflamingo hissed. _"Listen, if you still value your life, the you should earn it."_ He didn't like the sound of it a bit. Earned meant working and working meant something really humiliating. This was Doflamingo after all. _"I'll expect you tonight, at eleven, at the hotel at the center. You'll go in the penthouse and..." _He chuckled. This was far beyond wrong."_The only reason why I'm doing this is because my beloved begged for your worthless life."_

Law listened to his silence getting loud, louder Hancock's feminist speeches. It drowned him. He let the heavy shackles take him to the bottom, only to be woken and forced to face the remaining of the day.

* * *

The sun was on its way to set, giving Eustass Kid the perfect scenery to enjoy a beer with the company of his greasy self. Enough for today, he had done quite some work. He liked the place a lot, spacious but not vast, like his old one in the south. He missed his life there very much though only an idiot would ever want to go back.

Hell.

He wanted to go back. Everything here was so dull. No action at all! Was this really the most dangerous place in the Grand Line? Watching porn in public was more dangerous. At least he had a normal life, for the first time ever. Yet something told him that this serenity wouldn't last for long. This whole thing, imprisoned women, gray-eyed idiots, black-haired chicks, it all peeved him. Kid never forgot why he had initially come to the city though for some reason kept on postponing his plan. He had to get things going and fast. Sitting there idly didn't help him at all. What he needed was action and information. He knew all these people were connected to Doflamingo, one of his targets. Might as well start from him. Sneak behind him at one club and kill him. Simple as that. Pimps had always been an easy target, especially for a trained assassin.

Before that, he had to feed his childish curiosity. First, the woman. Blue eyes that reached violet, thick black hair, red lips hungry for a kiss and a cigarette. Perhaps he would find her in a club. But how would he get something out of her? There was still time.

Then this guy. Trafalgar Law. According to Killer, Law was one of those troublemakers. An underground doctor that was actually pretty rich yet somehow failed to stay out of trouble. Kid had to admit, Law was very attractive.

And finally the imprisoned bird. It was as if someone pushed him towards her. Who the hell was she anyway? Why would anyone keep a woman kept in a hospital out of all places? Was she **that** sick?

The rich golden of the sunset was interrupted by the form of a woman. Kid blinked a few times, still thinking of the approaching form as a trick of the dying sunlight. But she wasn't. Her high heels clicked against the floor, breaking a few pieces of junk in their way. Kid's dark lips parted a little when the woman came in view. Her hair were light green and wavy, falling gracefully down her back. She would otherwise look extremely beautiful if it wasn't for her eyes. Despite them being soft brown, the glare they send him could produce snow. Kid shivered, he really needed a jacket. He could tell that this was either an assassin or a bitch. Probably both.

Kid continued scrubbing his greasy hands with a dirt rug, his eyes glued on the woman. He bet that she wasn't there simply because her car broke down. The redhead could smell threat following her. She stopped before him, her face a mask of ice.

"Eustass Kid." She simply said. It was an announcement, not a question or anything uncertain. A fact. She knew who he was and probably knew who he _really _was. Kid gulped on his dry throat. He had been there for a little more than a month and he had already been found?

_Let's not jump to conclusions. _The Killer part of his mind calmed him effectively. Kid took a deep breath, careful not to show any signs of distress, or any emotion at all. "Yes?" Had she been another person, Kid would've offered his hand. Instead, he let the rug on a nearby table and grabbed the can of his finished beer instead.

"Today, around twelve in the morning, you were sighted in the east wing of the General Hospital. You went there without permission." As if that wasn't enough, the woman showed him several pictures of himself walking down the same sterile corridor as he had a few hours ago."Why?"

"Because..." Something told him that he shouldn't mention why he really went there."I was looking for a nurse. There weren't any available around. I had no idea that it was private."

The woman put the photos inside her purse. Kid was sure there was a gun in there." Mr. Eustass, I don't mean to scare you but you must follow the instructions I will give you."

Kid narrowed his eyes. "Why? I don't see why I should listen to a woman I just met."

"Because you value your life. I suppose?" She smiled. Kid frowned. Who was behind this?"Now then, listen carefully."

* * *

Law looked around like a nervous teenager with porn in his hands, careful not to be spotted by his mother. Something that was difficult since his face was covered by his hood and furry hat. Plus his mother was dead. He passed the street hastily, panting as soon as he entered the hotel lobby. Without even glancing around, Law made his way to the elevators. Luckily, he was alone.

When he reached the penthouse, the silence broke. Not that it was loud. Just a pumping rhythm could be heard, coming from behind the walls. The entrance could be easily spotted as two huge guys stood by each side. Law felt them snicker as he went inside.

Two girls dressed in ridiculously revealing outfits led him to the changing rooms. Law gulped. He knew what was about to happen. Inside the room was Disco, a man he knew and hated, ordering the poor women loudly. Law remembered the man acting like the boss whenever the real boss wasn't around.

"Law!" Disco exclaimed and rushed over to Law who in turn wrinkled his nose in disgust."Cold as always, huh? Well, you better change, cuz things are about to get heated up!"

He didn't like the sound of this one bit.

* * *

Eustass Kid walked inside, looking around with a scowl on his face. He had a bad feeling about this. Maybe it was just the place. It was very dark, the only sources of light being different neon lights on the walls and a stage in the center. It was a round platform with yellow lightbulbs around, illuminating the pole where a woman danced on. Behind it was a catwalk though it wasn't lit up. Surrounding the stage and catwalk was a long bar with many men sitting around, whistling at the women. One of them reached up and shoved a bunch of beli bills in a strippers thong.

Across the stage was another bar. Kid sat there and ordered a drink. As he enjoyed the show from a safe distance, a rather odd couple fell right beside him. Kid looked around to see Trafalgar Law, dressed as a bunny while a drunken retard was groping his ass. _Dressed _wasn't the right way to describe Law. Hid attire consisted of black stockings and what seemed to be a pair of light pink panties with a small stub of a tail on the back. A black leather collar was around his neck, decorated with small silver spikes. But what Kid found most ridiculous was the pair of pink bunny ears that stood proudly above the man's head.

Kid started snickering something that made Law narrow his eyes at him. He quickly shoved the drunk idiot aside -after taking his wallet- and walked to the redhead, trying and failing in looking menacing. Kid managed to stifle some of his laughter though it was still difficult, having the other man dressed like this.

"I fail to see where the funny part is." Law hissed. Kid gave him a better look and started laughing again. Who was he kidding? He looked ridiculous in that outfit, even beyond that. But Trafalgar Law was a man of pride, he wouldn't simply accept his defeat without a fight.

"Go check a mirror." Kid said between his laughter. Law growled at him and had the redhead not stopped laughing, he would've slapped the fucker."Just kidding. What made you do this?"

"None of your business." Law mumbled and crossed his arms stubbornly. Kid sighed and let his eyes observe the other man's body. Law's body was neither girly nor that of a barbarian. He was a bit more delicate than the men Kid had met and a bit manlier than the girls he knew. Right in the middle. He would say it was his stromy gray eyes that changed the whole thing but it was his soft caramel skin, the long slim fingers as well.

Law knew that the redhead was staring and smiled."Like what you see?" He purred.

"This is the millionth tie I've heard this crappy quote."

"A friend liked saying it so it got stuck in my head." Law chuckled. He took a seat on a stool besides the other man."Will you buy me a drink?"

Kid smiled."Yeah. A gin with tonic." He ordered and the barman obliged.

"Thanks." Law said and took his drink. It was strong and hit him in the head, the kind of side effect he wanted. He wished for all the noise to disappear, everything around him to be reduced in ashes. He doubted that he was in this position because of someone's mercy. Doflamingo made him do this because he liked seeing his enemies humiliated.

"Trafalgar Law." He said and offered his hand. Kid gaped at him for a moment before he remembered that this was the man's name.

"Eustass Kid." He said in return.

Law took a sip from his drink and let the glass down."So, what brings you here Eustass-ya?"

Kid opened his mouth to answer but a blonde dressed as a kitty appeared before him."Eustass Kid? Will you follow me, please? Hey Law."

"Hey." Law muttered.

Kid stood up and without glancing at the other man, followed the woman. They walked between the dazzled crowd to another room. Three men, all dressed in black suits stood outside the door, guading it. The woman nodded at them and one opened the door. Kid looked nervously around the corridor. It was bathed in a smooth light, a lone red door stood on the far end. Kid assumed that this was their destination since it was the only door in the place. Their footsteps were absorbed by the thick blue carpet. They both stopped before the door. The blonde knocked and a muffled 'come in' came as an answer.

She opened the door and after Kid was inside, shut it closed. The room looked like a suite, all golden and luxurious. Across him was a large armchair with Doflamingo on it. Kid did not care about his surroundings, only about the man smiling across him. The man was dressed in a white shirt with red stripes, half opened to show his well-toned, tanned chest. A pair of pants in the most contrasting shade of orange added more color to the already suffocating attire.

Doflamingo smiled at the redhead."You may sit." Kid nearly collapsed on one of the armchairs. He had one of them meters away, yet he was frozen solid. How he wanted to choke the fuck out of the cunt, see life leaving his shaded eyes.

"Eustass Kid, right? You did something very interesting today, Mister Eustass." Kid bit his painted lip. Seriously? All this fuss for something so little? "Why?"

"What why?" Kid narrowed his eyes at him."I was just looking for a doctor."

"That's a lie." Doflamingo chuckled."Now tell me, why did you _really _go there?"

After a moment of hesitation, Eustass let out a low growl."I was curious! I wanted to see why was everyone so secretive about what is kept there."

Doflamingo hummed something and stroked his chin with his right hand, his look suddenly switching from menacingly joyful to seriously serious."Tell me. Do you have any idea what is in there?"

"A person I suppose. Other than that, I don't know nothing. And to hell with it anyway."

"Oh? What happened to your curiosity?"

Kid shrugged his shoulders."Dunno. What do you want me for?"

Doflamingo let his hand fall from his chin to the floor. Kid knew it was just to distract him."I want to make you a job offer."

Kid paused. This is what he wanted to avoid. But, if he managed to get inside one's team, he could probably destroy them from the inside out. And since Doflamingo was the first one he encountered, he couldn't see why not. This was an amazing opportunity. Using his skills he could reach a nice position, reach high enough as to make things easier. Kid liked things running smoothly and fast, like a peaceful stream.

"Like what?"

"I read your file. And I must say, I am rather impressed by your skills. The best assassin in the South. Not bad for a man your age." He admired."I am interested in you as an assassin but as well as whatever comes in the way. We can talk about money after you've accepted."

Kid stayed staring into the purple shades for a few good minutes. Suddenly, the double doors in the room opened, to let a small boy run in. He had spiky blond hair and really pale skin. Giggling, he started running around the room, holding what looked like a drawing. But what made Kid hold his breath were his eyes. A pair of almond-shaped golden orbs that shone with childish innocence.

"Look Daddy!" The boy screamed, shoving the image in Doflamingo's face. The man didn't seem to be bothered by the boy's presence, unlike Kid. He had forgotten that the Warlords were people and most people wanted to leave a legacy behind, mostly passed by their children. It never passed his mind the the monsters had given birth to more monsters.

"Beautiful." Doflamingo muttered."I really like your style, son. But Mommy's hair is straight, not curly."

"Mommy did it like this at a party." The thought of a woman that could actually tolerate that man sent shivers down Kid's spine. Let alone bear his child.

"I remember that one. Go play with your sister and Monet. I'll be with you in a minute." Oh, there were two of them. Delightful. The boy nodded and left, smiling brightly at Kid before he disappeared behind the doors."Fuffuffu, they grow up fast."

A thought dawned on Kid's mind."The woman held in the hospital. Who is she?"

Doflamingo smiled again, his smile warm and human."That would be my dear sister."

This night Kid couldn't get any sleep at all. He kept on spinning around the bed, the white bed sheets clinging on his sweaty body. So, Doflamingo had a sister? A person that looked for vengeance would probably want to harm the boy, and his sister if what he had heard was right, not some hospitalized bitch. But Kid would never harm a child that had nothing wrong. It was the woman that interested him. A monster to pay for two angels' lives with blood. He had decided. He was going to kill her.

* * *

**Drop a review if you'd like! :D**


	3. Naive

**One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.**

* * *

For the first time since he had set foot on the Archipelago, the diner where Kid liked to eat was packed. The poor waitress was going mad. Kid watched her racing up and down, sweating to serve the customers. Even if there was an army of experienced waiters, they still wouldn't manage. Two terrifying food-eating machines were sitting on each corner of the place, devouring everything. No one was spared, not even the children. Much like everyone else in the place, Kid felt his guts going on an exploration trip in a minefield.

Between the two idiots he only knew the one. Kid and Bonney never were close friends but they knew each other from the south. The woman was there as well but when she was a girl, she did other stuff like cooking the mud the little soldiers were eating and sewing the rags they wore as clothes. Kid hardly recognised her. Back then she was a skeletal thin girl whose only concern was food. The loud and buxom woman before him was nowhere near that pitiful creature.

As for the other one, a young man with a straw hat, he knew nothing. Killer had told him something about some guy running around and causing trouble but Kid hadn't paid so much attention. What mostly concerned him was Doflamingo's offer. Even after one month the blond had yet to contact him. Kid was a little worried. What if Killer was right and he had led himself into a trap? He swore, his fists making the table rattle.

The small jingling of the bell indicated that another person had entered the place. Every sound died as the image of familiar raven-haired man became clear. Kid felt his eyes widen even more as Law made his way towards his table with a smirk on. The redhead crushed his teeth together when the other man took a seat across him.

"Hey." Law said and took a sip from Kid's coffee. He grimaced at the bitterness."Jeez Eustass-ya. Add some sugar!"

Kid slammed his fists on the table, making everything on it jump. Thankfully, the already existing noise inside the place was too much to cover this. Law raised his eyebrows and a smile started forming on his thin lips, coming in contrast to Kid's deep scowl. There was something about the man's existence he couldn't tolerate, something utterly disgusting he couldn't place, though he knew was there.

His new _boss _had warned him about Law. Doflamingo had mentioned something about a common past with Law though briefly for the redhead to realize anything. Only various pieces of information here and there, indicating that the two men were once like brothers. If what Doflamingo had told his the truth, Law simply walked out of the family. Kid could feel that there was more to it, something that made Law's gray eyes seem like a raging storm. The date of Law's supposed departure matched with the one Killer had given him. According to the masked man, nearly two years ago there was a gigantic battle between Joker and another broker who was supposed to be Crocodile. During the battle, Law lost his fiancée and he blamed it on Doflamingo. Killer had been told that by Monet. It made Kid wonder how such a taciturn woman had shared such a sensitive story with a man she had just met.

After a few minutes during which Kid tried to hopelessly ignore the annoying male, a man walked in. He was tall though not taller than himself. His body looked was muscular, like that of an athlete. _Maybe he is, _Kid thought once his eyes had fallen on the three swords on the man's hip. The haramaki that held them together was a shade darker than the man's grassy hair. Kid wanted to rub it and see if it really felt like grass. With steady, confident and somehow lazy steps, the man sat on the straw-hat's table, next to a blond man.

Before his groan fully left his sculptured lips, another man barged in. Kid felt his eyes falling from his skull. Law narrowed his eyes at the redhead's surprise and turn around to see what had made the man become so shocked. He smiled. The newcomer was a tall man in an expensive, black suit that complimented his lean, muscular frame perfectly. His short hair was as dark as the smooth fabric of his attire and pushed back, forming a somehow pointy end. His sideburns and hair failed to entirely cover his slightly pointy ears. The man's skin was really pale but his hollow cheeks were a bit flushed, as though he had been running. He took a silver handkerchief from his pocket and patted his sweaty forehead, collecting the salty drops before they could pass his dark, arched eyebrows and slid inside his eyes.

His eyes. Those eyes. His eyes were almond shaped and big, the black lashes a bit too long, though still amazingly attractive. The orbs were colored in a rich golden color of the late afternoon sun, darting into everything and everyone in the place, making them feel bare before his ripping gaze. Even though it was cold and arrogant, it was loving and far from cruel. Like the eyes of a mountain hawk which on a rare moment of sympathy had shared a mouse's life.

Yeah, Kid knew who this man was alright.

He watched as the beast approached the green-haired man with a smile on his thin lips. Kid always thought that the famous Hawk-Eyes wasn't such a bright person and this guy before looked really relaxed and happy for some reason. Plus, he expected him to have facial hair. This man's face looked young and fresh, clean shaved. From what Kid estimated, he had to be around 25.

Everyone inside set their eyes on him and he gave them a breathless smile. His chest moved like a train engine, up and down, as though his heart was about to jump out, screaming 'Leroy Jenkins' any moment now. He gathered his breath and at the top of his lungs screamed:

"SHE SAID YES!" He roared and the entire place started shaking from the shouting. Even Law spat the coffee from the surprise and soon started cheering.

Kid felt confused. Was his target such a pleasant person?

Things calmed down in a few moments and the man sat next to Law. The two seemed to know each other very well as the man offered Law to be his best man. After laughing Law accepted. Kid narrowed his eyes. He waited for Law to spot his confusion. As soon as he did, he dragged the man to the table where Kid had frozen.

"Eustass-ya, this is James-ya."

"Hi! How are you?" James said breathlessly and shook Kid's head violently, nearly ripping it off."James Mihawk, pleasure to meet you."

"Eustass Kid." Kid found himself mumbling. This explained the looks. Okay, he needed instructions.

"Have you told your father yet?" Law asked once they were both seated.

James took a deep breath and took a sip from the mutual coffee. He grimaced at the sweetness."No, I just came from our place." He breathed."I...I only told Kyros-san and Viola."

"Better this way." Law shook his head in agreement."Well, congratulations! I hope you will be able to handle a woman like Rebecca-ya."

The two men laughed, completely ignoring the confused redhead. After the laughter had died out, it was replaced by a silence that weighed a ton. Kid could feel it pressing against his chest, right above his heart. His head was about to split into two as the words left unsaid made their way into his skull, piercing his brain. It made him gargle.

Law rubbed the back of his head, unable to even look at James."So...um...", he mumbled, embarrassed,"have you told Cherry-ya yet?"

James let his head fall down, equally embarassed."Um...no. I'm on my way to tell her. I'll be going now." He jumped up and flashed Kid a smile."See you again, Kid?"

"Yeah." Kid muttered as the man walked out again, leaving the redhead even more confused.

Law smiled."This man was Hawk-Eyes' first son, James. Great guy, he's a lawyer, the best in the Grand Line."

"First son?" Kid repeated the words with disbelief."There's more than one?"

"Yes. Him, Luke-ya, Anna-ya and Lili-ya. The girls are twins. He had another kid but he died in a car accident along with his wife. Great woman his wife was." Law added with a sorrowful smile, his thoughts travelling back to a pair of dark eyes that used to look at him so lovingly. He had never met his real mother but he had chosen one from an early age. This one."Pity."

Kid observed his face for a moment. It was the first time Kid was seeing this walking mystery break his façade and succumb to feelings brought by memories. Good memories? Bad memories? Kid guessed it was both. The nostalgic smile on Law's lips soon reached his glacier eyes, lighting them up. Kid had never seen a happier pair of eyes. He vaguely wondered if he was thinking about his late fiancée. Kid couldn't help but think how the woman who had stolen Law's heart was. She had to be like him, a tattooed freak. Or maybe she was a sweet romantic girl.

"Why are you here?" Kid asked, making Law's smile fall like a frail autumn leaf. It soon was replaced by a lazy smile, oozing with smugness. This had been a rather long break, not fruitless though.

Law yawned."I'm here to ask you why did you accept Doflamingo's offer. You'll be in trouble, Eustass-ya. The man is a demon. You better keep away from him."

Kid couldn't help but smile. His smile became wolfish, his painted lips parting to reveal two series of yellowish teeth. "Funny thing is," he placed the empty mug of coffee aside and leaned close to Law,"he told me the exact same thing about you."

Law's eyes widened, a feeling of fear mixed with anger displaying inside them. Kid caught himself imagining how many expressions those eyes held. How would they look if he was sad? What if he was drowning with raw pleasure? Would they be clouded and lost, holding no thoughts inside?

Kid blushed, his pale face taking the same hue as his fiery hair. He had just fantasized about a guy he barely knew and hated getting fucked brutally by himself. Yes, Law's caramel skin glistening with sweat, his long legs spread apart, his entire self out of control. It was a nice thought.

"Why, I am flattered knowing you two talk about me."

"We don't talk about you!"

"Relax, Eustass-ya. I know Donquixote-ya better than you ever will. He's a monster. You don't want to mess with him."

"I know that. Why are you so afraid of him?"

"I am not!" Law yelled. Was he seriously trying to hide from his own self? Pathetic. But as pride took over him once more, he would never admit freezing before the blond. Yes, Law was utterly terrified by Doflamingo.

"Anyway, I just thought it was my duty to inform a newbie like you."

"I ain't a newbie!"

"Oh yeah? Then who are all these people?" Kid looked around. Truth be told, everyone in the place looked like a weird-ass thug and he didn't even knew who they were. Killer's form jumped into his mind, some blubbering about dangerous people in the city started playing like a broken record, sung by the blond's voice. Kid realized that it would be good if he knew who his rivals were. Because they were rivals. He too wanted to take over the city and he was making good progress at it. Even though he lacked allies, some people shivered upon hearing his name.

"The Eleven Supernovas, Eustass-ya." Law explained."Including me, you and Killer-ya."

Kid nodded like a small boy trying to understand stuff, making Law continue."I learnt that you've taken an interest in the hospitalized woman."

The redhead huffed, annoyed. He threw his hands in the air."Why the fuck is everyone so bitchy about it?!"

"Because you might get yourself killed if you even think about going there again." Law was deadly serious. Kid flinched. The other man's expression somewhat scared him. Law grabbed a napkin and fished for a pen from his pocket. It took him a few seconds to get the pen to work on the soft surface. Once he was done writing on it, he handed it to Kid.

It was an address. Kid knew the street, it was few blocks away from his house. It was a flower shop owned by a pretty pink-haired girl."This is...?"

"If you want answers, go there. Rebecca-ya will inform you about both the woman and Doflamingo."

"Rebecca?" Kid asked."James' fiancee?"

"Yes. If you have nothing else to do, I would like to meet tonight, at The Puppeteer." Law spoke."Just don't mention any of this to Donquixote-ya."

* * *

The late afternoon air surely did him good, though he couldn't say the same for the glances he received. As he walked through the crowd, every pair of eyes fell on him. Doflamingo wasn't the man that cared about this sort of stuff. But every time he visited the hospital he felt awfully nervous. He couldn't bear having her eyes stabbing his chest. It pained him to see her so weak and helpless. She looked like a frail little kitten with nowhere to go. She only had his embrace.

A plump nurse led him to the private wing, through a forest of severe looking bodyguards and camers. Doflamingo was happy to see that security was tighter than before. He couldn't tolerate curious idiots. Before walking in, he cleared his throat and fixed his opened shirt. He was wearing her favorite, the red one with the white stripes. A weak voice gave him permission to step inside. He wanted to break down in tears as soon as her voice barely scratched his ears. What the hell had happened to her authoritative tone, her playfully voice that sounded like the sweetest melody to his ears?

He hadn't seen her in months, always cancelling his _dates _with her due to some imaginary thing he had to do and _I'm sorry baby, some other time. Love you forever. _She was too smart to have this bullshit but she was also madly in love with him. He loved her more. It wasn't business or laziness that kept him away, he hadn't lost his interest in her as she falsely believed either. His love for her was endless. It was guilt, heavy like an anchor.

Her soulless eyes lit up when she saw him."Doffy!" She happily exclaimed. If only she was able to walk, she would immediately throw herself at him. "You're here."

"Always." He mumbled and took a seat next to her bed. His dry throat would start bleeding any moment now.

She frowned at the distance between them."You won't hold me?"

"What happened to your lip?" He asked angrily, changing the subject.

"It was too dry and it was torn. Why won't you hold me?"

He sighed. She had always been awfully stubborn and never forgot a question. That was why he loved her so much."You're sick."

"Afraid that I'll infect you?" She asked with a smile."Don't worry, I won't." The way she turned her head towards the window, eyes set on the sunset, made her look so young. She wasn't old, only 25.

"You have no idea how much I want to hold you." He snapped, angry at himself, the world and the bastard who had done this to her."Close to me and never let go. I want to hold you until death comes and takes us together. I want every piece of music in the world to be replaced by the sound of our hearts beating at the same time. I want to make love to you like our first time together and stay like this, always."

A tear rolled down her cheek and he collected it with a long finger. "I love you. That's the only thing I know. That's the only thing I need to know. The only thing I want to know."

Slowly, he leaned close to her and cupped her face. She closed her eyes, her wet lashes meeting. And they kissed. A soft, slow, tender kiss, full of their mutual love. He stroked her face gently while she caressed his chest, feeling his abs under her fingers. Soon, tears took over her eyes and ran down her pale cheeks like streams of sorrowful happiness. She missed him so much, his touch, his breath, the way he handled her body. There was something about them unable to be described by words, only feelings. The feeling that would describe them better had not yet been invented so they just kept on calling it love. Divine love.

* * *

The flower shop in the corner was an cute little pink shop, filled with exotic flowers. Their fragrance was all over the street, covering the stench around. Kid glanced at the address in his hands for a last time before entering. Sitting behind the counter was a woman with her eyes set on a book. Kid coughed in order to announce his presence and she snapped her head upwards. Two big brown eyes looked up at him with surprise. The woman before him was very beautiful and she looked somehow different from all the woman in the city. Like a wildflower growing between gray rocks.

Her hair was dark brown and long, a stray lock hanging while a scarlet rose was above her ear. She smiled at him, her full, pale lips opening to reveal pearl-white teeth. Kid gave her a curt nod and walked closer.

"Hello." She said."How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Rebecca."

The woman's smile changed into a thoughtful expression."She's not here. Do you want me to leave her a message or something?"

Kid hissed. Nevermind that, tomorrow was a day too."No. I'll pass again some other time. Good night."

"Have a good night." She gave him a smile and returned to her book again.

The soft breeze was blowing through his flame-like hair, sending pleasant chills as it hit his face. For the first time since he could remember he had taken off his make-up. His fiery hair was falling around his handsome face like a halo. Truth be told, he quite enjoyed the surprised glances he received as he walked to where he was supposed to meet Law.

It was a rather crowded nightclub in the beginning of the Red Light District, with the name lit up with red neon lights. There was no line, only drunken men rolling out of the door every second. The guards let Kid pass without a word or any signs of hesitation. Once inside, the redhead found himself in the middle of a massive strip club/brothel. The decorations were of deep red, the color of clouded passion, dim lights casted their weak beams over the erotic acts and sensational dancing, sometimes shielding the supposed lovers from the hungry eyes. He saw girls too young to be working there, women so beautiful, he thought it was a crime to waste them there. He also saw children, little flat-chested virgin girls that walked around wearing tiny suits that revealed their juvenile bodies, jumping like small monkeys that imitated everything they saw.

On the stage was a woman, dancing an erotic dance she had learnt by heart. She evaded the lusting hands with dapper jumps and giggles. Many men were sweating like pigs from the obvious arousal, others had young girls sucking them off. The woman was actually very beautiful, with long pink hair and mismatched brown and yellow eyes. Kid estimated her to be around her early twenties, perhaps even less. Her body was well-toned and her skin pale like milk. Once she was done, she quickly bowed and ran off to somewhere in the back, rushing to avoid the idiots.

"Interesting woman this one." A voice spoke next to him. Kid was surprised how he managed to hear it with all the noise. Be it the dancers, the cheering or the pumping music, Kid had difficulty thinking. But Law's voice reached his ears as clear as a crystal bell."Lilianne Astrith Mihawk, her name. Lili, they call her."

"Mihawk?" Kid snapped."Her?"

"Yes. Her father thinks she's just a college student. Lili-ya is in deep shit. She's nineteen."

"What happened?" Kid tried to track the woman down. He finally found her in the company of a man. The sight made Kid's eyes widen.

The man was Sir Crocodile. Kid watched with disgust as he caressed the girl's exposed skin with his large hand, his cigar's ashes rolling down her body. He occasionally squeezed her tight ass and sucked on her lips. Lili was laying on his lap, her head resting on his chest. Kid wondered how she felt. Judging by the way her eyes had lost every inch of soul, she felt disgusted. With herself, the man that touched her, the whole world. He knew she despised the man as much as he did. For such a girl to throw her honor away, he knew it was damn painful.

Law sighed heavily."Well, things happened in their family and she...well, started hanging out with the wrong people. She ended up owing money to Crocodile and since she had no way to pay it without her father noticing, she had to become his whore. Lili-ya works only as a dancer here. I wonder what her sister would think of her..."

"Poor thing..." Kid mumbled as his beer slid down his throat. He wondered how many other people those stinking bastards oppressing. Millions, most likely. Every poor soul in this shithole, rich or poor, belonged to them. Only pawns on their wicked game. No rules, only one. Obey or die.

He suddenly remembered the real reason why he agreed to meet the man in such a place."What do you want me for?"

Law nodded with his head towards a woman. Kid recognised her as the same black-haired chick that kept on appearing out of nowhere. She was framed by one of the ugliest motherfuckers his eyes had ever encountered, yet she somehow looked overwhelmed by him. Pity, Kid thought. She was actually very beautiful to be wasted with such a man. Did she work there too? This was more likely though her infatuation looked genuine.

"Her name is Baby 5. She is an assassin from Doflamingo's party." Kid snapped his head towards the other man."If you want to fish for info, talk to her. She's like the others, calling him Young Master and all, but she has a...problem."

"Problem?"

Law smiled."If you want her to talk to you just say that you need her or that you love her."

Kid glanced back at the woman. She surely looked like that type of girl. Seriously though? Just that? It seemed to him that Law was trying to lure him inside a trap. It just didn't make sense. Some random guy he just met asked him to gather intelligence Kid was sure Law would use against Doflamingo.

"And why should I do that?" Kid asked, watching as Law's features hardened. His rainy eyes had a cold color of pure silver. Kid felt some unpleasant chills run down his spine but didn't hesitate one bit. On the contrary, the sight of someone non-verbally provoking him made his usual stubborn self returned with a fire lit inside.

Law looked down at his clenched fists with gritted teeth as memories of slowly falling lids rushed into his mind. Without looking up at Eustass, he took a sharp breath to cleanse his insides."We both lost people we loved because of him." Kid gave him a disturbed look, something that made Law's smile returned, though somehow weak."Yeah, I've done a little background check on you, Eustass-ya. You lost your sisters, I lost half my heart."

It irked him. A man like Law, so ruthless and cold according to Doflamingo, had actually fallen in love so madly, that he claimed half his heart was lost. _Why the surprise? _Law was still human and all humans needed love, Elsa always told him. She was so romantic, always chirping about love. To her, love was a god. Pure love, no lust in it. He wondered how it felt. Elsa had told him it hurt like hell but was better than heaven. Law must've gone through this hell and eventually reached heaven. His life looked a fucked-up hell as the redhead observed him, nothing like heaven at all. Then again, heaven was an empty yard without angels in it, this unique angel only he had.

"How did she die?" Kid asked hesitantly.

Law gave him a surprised look. A long breath escaped his lips. He needed to remove it from inside, even though it was a lie."Couple of years ago, she was caught up in a fight. Doflamingo let her die, even though he was the one to raise her." He smiled sweetly."She used to call him Daddy. She was only twenty when she died, took our son with her."

"She was pregnant?!" Kid gasped.

Law nodded bitterly."Yes. Five months. Despite that, he let her die like this."

A sorrowful veil that weighed hundreds of tons blocked them from the rest of the world. The sound, the smells were covered entirely, while the feeling of not belonging in a reality prevailed. Kid wanted to say something, anything, that would unburden him. He felt a bit sorry about Law, knowing that he had lost his loved ones so easily. It kinda reminded him of how his two beloved died. He guessed that Law blamed it partly on himself, for being a fool. Kid understood the situation, as well the man's need to appear cool at all times. Something like his own made-up façade.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Kid asked.

Law jumped from his stool in surprise. When he realized what was going on, he glanced back at Baby 5 who was still waiting for her friend. "Okay, here's the thing. In order to make Doflamingo fall we'll have to take him down from the inside out. His largest production unit is a secret factory. No one except from him and those close to him know where the factory is. I need you to ask Baby 5-ya about it but be tactful. Even the slightest wrong move could result in chaos." Before he could walk away, Law had grabbed Kid's wrist and shoved a piece of paper inside it."My nymber, if you need anything."

Kid smiled as he made his way to the woman. He wouldn't mind hooking up with Law a couple of times. He stopped and erased that thought from his mind. To do so, he looked around at some named women. _Better._

He focused on his rather charming target who looked somewhat disappointed by waiting. Her martini hung lifelessly from her delicate hand, the olive in the clear liquid dancing swiftly with the lsightest move. She sighed. It took her a moment to notice the redhead. When she did, a pale pink blush climbed on her cheeks. Encouraged by that, Kid gave her a smirk that made her blush even more. He loved girls like that.

"Hey." He smoothly said once they were close. "I've been watching you for quite some time now, you know." A part of himself was awfully pissed. He sounded like an anime protagonist that was trying to confess to his senpai. Nevertheless, he continued.

The woman fell into silence as Kid's hand reached tenderly for her. Unlike all the other women Kid had approached, this one accepted his touch within instants. This one before him was outrageously romantic, for damn sure. Kid liked the one that were a bit dumb, but not brain-fucked. He hated romantic chicks, they always daydreamed about something he dreaded. Shivers ran down his spine at the thought of this disgusting idea. _A family._

"Whoa...I've never seen someone as beautiful as you." He whispered and watched as her deep blue eyes became wide and round, like small plates. Law was watching something that made him feel slightly uncomfortable. The man's intense gaze was something he would never get used to, as well as his unique way of thinking.

"You have no idea how much I need you right now..." He murmured as he let his hand slid down her cheek, along with her tears. Seeing that there was no way she could resist, Kid pushed his lips on hers, making her eyes shut immediately.

It didn't take her long to lose the track of time, only the redhead's arm existed. She let him drag her outside and against the wall, where they continued their kiss. Kid suddenly realized that Law had left him without any instructions on how to get the information out of her. He swore inside his mind, hoping for any sort of inspiration to happen. And it did.

Kid started making fake sobs out of the blue, breaking the kiss. Baby 5 looked at him with surprise."A-Are you alright?" She stuttered and rushed over to the man.

"Y-Yeah..." Kid managed to say through his sobs, fit for an Oscar. He wiped away the imaginary tears and let his head sink inside his hands."It's just...you remind me of someone I loved."

"Oh." Baby 5 gasped."Don't worry, I'll help you getover her."

"Thanks, but I don't think it'll be so easy." Kid smiled sadly."My sister. An amazing woman, like yourself. She died."

"How?" Baby 5 breathed.

Kid thank a god he did not believe in that she couldn't see his smile."She...she was kidnapped by slavers. They did terrible, _terrible _things to her. Last thing I heard was that she died in the Joker's factory."

Baby 5 gasped loudly. Kid grinned even wider."If only I knew where the factory is...The only thing I want now is to see where she died...If only there was someone who could help me..."

"I can help you." Baby 5 declared, bright tears of determination shining unshed in her eyes. Kid had just said that he only wanted to see where his sister had died. Defeated by her innocence, the woman was convinced that the man wasn't planning anything suspicious. Since Kid wouldn't do anything to harm them, Young Master wouldn't get angry with her. Plus the poor thing needed her help."It's in Dressrosa, under the palace."

Kid tried to give her the sweetest smile he had and succeeded."Thank you. I don't know how to repay you." He shyly whispered as they got closer.

As their kiss was getting deeper and deeper, Baby 5 collapsed inside his arms. Behind her was Law, smiling with an empty syringe in his hands. "This will make her memories a bit blurry." He said. He wanted to laugh at Kid's shocked expression but got hold of himself."I'm a doctor Eustass-ya."

"Oh." Law bowed his head. In the alley where they were standing were some crates. They decided to place the woman there. Still, her attire looked neat. In the worst case scenario, she might even remembered who Kid was and told the Joker. Good thing Kid hadn't told her his name. They needed to make her look as though she had been assaulted.

Kid walked to her and ripped her dress in a few places, nearly exposing her entirely to the world. Law broke her shoes' heels and then stomped on them. Since he was better at it, Kid put her lipstick back on, then smeared it again. The same fate awaited her mascara and kohl. Law chuckled once he saw knives and small guns of all kinds cleverly hidden inside her dress and purse. Kid examined a pistol the size of his index finger and whistled. Once he collected those that interested him, he shrugged his shoulders at Law. The gray-eyed man produced another syringe out of his pocket and injected it inside the unconscious woman. Baby 5 flinched but didn't wake.

"This, Eustass-ya, is a drug." Law answered Kid's unsaid question."In order to make things look odd in case she tells anything, we need to convince the Joker that she was completely out of her mind. Baby 5-ya is known for being too naïve after all, she had been drugged and used many times in the past."

"Really? Too stupid that she fell for the same shit over and over again, huh?" Kid smirked, leaning against the wall.

Law sent him a frozen glare."Not stupid, just naïve. There is a difference, Eustass-ya. You are plainly stupid."

"What was that?!" He barked.

"You heard me." Law shrugged."Anyway." He suddenly threw a white packet at Kid. A packet of cigarettes. The redhead caught it with some dificulty, since his hands were full of weapons."For your trouble. Until we see each other again."

As he watched Law walk away, the reason why he had initially come to this place rushed back into him. His target wasn't Doflamingo, it was every one of them. And there was no way someone like him would just sit around, receiving orders from a bastard like Law. As a huge man accompanied by a petite woman made their way into a black limousine, custom made for his size, Kid gritted his teeth. In the end, those fearsome Warlords were only seven people.

And seven was his lucky number.

* * *

**I'm so fucking sorry for being late! It won't happen again! Fucking flu. I even threw up a burrito. And I've never eaten a burrito before! From now on updates will be made more frequently, you have my word :)**

**There was slight Doffy OOC-ness but what the hell. He's cute when he's like this. Also, Daddy Mihawk returns! C'mon, he'd make a great father (or maybe no, idk). Thank you so much for the support, I'd really love to read what you guys have to say. Anything would make me happy, unless you fuckers wanna see me cry. Let me warn you, it's a damn ugly sight. I look like Ryuk from Death Note. Cheers!**


	4. Angelica Faust

"Angelica Faust?"

Bonney nodded several times."Yeah. Don't know much about her, she's classified." The woman opened her mouth and shoved the melting slice of pizza inside. "Only by name."

Kid scratched his chin, the bowl of cereal before him completely forgotten. The name didn't ring any bells, she wasn't in the list Killer had made him. Perhaps it was an alias. It had to be. This hospital chick was really getting on his nerve. For some reason, he couldn't get her off his mind, even though he didn't know her. Maybe he could just ask Doflamingo. A man as well-informed as him would surely know something like that. Or Law. He guessed that Law may knew something. He too was quite the dark figure after all.

Killer walked inside the apartment just as the redhead was making his way into his bedroom. His covered eyes fell on the woman sitting on the table."What is she doing here?"

"I invited her." Kid shrugged. "I need you to find me something."

Killer put down the bags he was holding. Since Kid was either too lazy or too irresponsible, actually both, he was the one who did the shopping."What?"

"A woman named Angelica Faust."

Bonney started coughing."Are you mad?! You search for her, you're dead." Both men turned to her. "I don't why, but every time someone finds out about something about her, they come after them."

"They?"

"Thugs, mostly. Though I guess they belong to a gang." She mumbled thoughtfully."Well, see ya later guys."

As Kid washed his hair, he started thinking. There was a slight possibility he might lose his head if he asked Doflamingo about this Faust woman. If Bonney was telling the truth, looking for her was dangerous. He bet that those men that came after the nosey ones were Doflamingo's. There was only one solution, and just thinking about him made the redhead grit his teeth.

* * *

Law asked to meet at a café in the city center. Surprisingly, the place was amazing. Kid didn't know that the man had such a luxurious way of thinking. As he sipped his coffee, he watched the man enter. Law wasn't wearing the normal jeans or hoodie, and he was certainly not wearing that kitty outfit from the other day. A tight black suit that made him look ridiculously attractive. Kid suddenly felt inferior.

"Good morning Eustass-ya." Law said with a smile."I apologize for being late. Me and James-ya were out looking for suits." He chuckled."I still can't believe it."

A waitress came and took Law's order. Just as Kid was ready to speak, a couple walked in. It made everything around Kid to just stop and watch as the beast made its way to its table, followed by its cub. Or rather, the baby hawk.

The description fit the man amazingly well. Dracule Hawk Eyes Mihawk certainly looked fresh for his age. Hair jet black, body well-trained and eyes that killed. Kid felt a sudden wave of authority emitting from the man as he walked, designer shoes hitting against the floor. A rushing urge to take the fork and stab it inside those ever murderous orbs. Fucking beast. Think he owned the world. Kid wondered how much blood was in those pale hands. His stench was indescribable, the foul smell of sin. Murder. Innocent lves screaming for salvation. Vengeance.

_Do it, little brother. Do it for us._

Kid pushed his chair aside but Law held him down. The woman walking next to him looked a lot like her father. She had long black hair, a cut slender body that danced as she walked, and a pair of pretty, mismatched eyes. Quite beautiful actually, a good baby to spend some time with. This had to be the sister of that stripper.

"Wait, Eustass-ya." Law whispered."You certainly don't want to do this here."

"Why not?" Kid barked, making a few heads turned to his direction. Growling at the people around him, he sat back down.

"Because, he can easily defeat you with a toothpick. Killing him him here will only cause chaos. Hold your urges."

It was enough to calm the aggressive man down. Kid sighed. Law was right. Killer was right. Acting like an impulsive, mindless teenager would only lead him to an early grave. And Eustass certainly did not want that. For the time being, he should just be patient. Revenge was a plate best served cold and with that head outside, he was in for something icy.

"I called you because I wanted to ask you about a woman." Law raised an eyebrow."Angelica Faust."

A small, dark chuckle full of hidden treasures escaped Law's pair of perfectly sculptured lips."Her?" Both men stopped as a fine porcelain cup was put in front of Law. "Haven't anyone told you it's dangerous?"

"Someone did."

"And you ask anyway?" Kid nodded. Law chuckled again. He had to admit, the redhead was very intriguing. With his days being boring as fuck, he really needed something to busy himself with. Someone like Eustass. "Well," he nodded at Kid to lean closer, something unnecessary because the café was noisy, "Here's the thing. Miss Faust was one of the city's greatest assassins."

"And she worked for Doflamingo." Kid mumbled his own, false conclusion, making Law's lips pull up into a smile.

"That's the funny part. Miss Angelica Avaritia Faust was what you would call...a freelance killer."

"Freelance killer?" Kid repeated."What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tell me, Eustass-ya, have you ever heard of the Yonko?"

Kid closed his eyes, it always helped him think."Yes. There's Whitebeard, The Red Hair, Big Mom and Kaidou."

"Exactly. Those four are the most dangerous bosses in the world. Can you guess for whom Miss Faust worked?"

"Kaidou?"

"Yes. She did."

"But you said she was a freelance killer."

Law took a sip of his coffee."For a person, let alone a woman that grew up in the slums, to reach so high on the ladder, means only two things. One, that she fucked her way up, or second, that she never listened to anyone. Miss Faust did both, did the right people, the right decisions."

"Why is she so dangerous then? Why does Doflamingo care?"

"Rumor has it that in a conflict years ago, Doflamingo cornered them. Miss Faust killed her boss in exchange of her life. Same didn't go for her unborn child. She lost the kid and has been in the hospital ever since."

Law finished his words with a sip of the dark, bitter liquid. So the woman was in the hospital because Doflamingo actually had a human heart? After meeting the man, Kid was ensured that he lacked it. Then again he didn't know him all too well to say. Doflamingo sure wasn't the kind of man to allow rumors about his kindness spread like forest fire.

"That's all I know." Law sighed, bringing Kid back. "But I can find more if you'd like."

Kid turned at the man with a smirk on his lips."I'd love too." There was small platter with biscuits. Kid picked one and took a bite."But first, tell me what you know about Hawk Eyes."

Law turned slightly around to see the man Kid was talking about, chatting with his daughter. He smiled. "Well, he owns the most popular chain dojos in the world, we're talking about a shitload of money here. He's somewhat better than the others."

"They all are just fucking monsters." Kid growled.

Law shook his head. So absolute about everything, Eustass sure looked like a stubborn person."This monster is actually a bit more human."

"How do you know?" Kid asked, narrowing his eyes into two red slits full of stagnant wrath.

"Because everybody has a sad story to tell, Eustass-ya." Law smiled. He stood up and walked over to Mihawk's table. Kid watched as the girl jumped up and hugged the man, under to disapproving gaze of her father.

* * *

"Calm down, sweetheart." She soothed him. But it didn't work. Doflamingo was walking restlessly up and down the hospital room, growling with anger.

Despite being four days since the incident, he was still mad as hell. There was no doubt, someone out there wanted to destroy him. But who? Being a part of the Underworld meant having many enemies. Doflamingo had more enemies than friends. The list was large, if not endless. He doubted it was one of the Warlords, and if that was the case, it had to be Crocodile. Yeah, that was who it was. Who else would attack one of his most valuable assassins prepared, knowing her weak spot? It had to be him, or maybe one of his subordinates. Doing something like that by himself was risky.

"It's nothing."

"You think so?!" He barked. The little girl sleeping in her arms woke up and started crying. Doflamingo watched with a scowl as her mother tried to calm the baby one. He sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry."

Instead of a thunderous glare, a warm smile was what he received. He couldn't help but smile as well."Don't be." She said softly."I understand how you feel. I'm the one who's supposed to be apologising..."

"Why?"

"For not being able to help you. I'm so weak."

Tears rolled down her sick cheek and he quickly kissed them away, like he always did."Don't think like that. You're not weak."

A childish giggle made him look down at his daughter. She was so beautiful. Her large eyes shone up at him like a pair of blue stars, so full of wonder. To her, he seemed even than he did to others. Because she was so little. Her tiny arms and legs wriggled around, battling against the air."Come on then, she wants a hug."

"So do I." Doflamingo chuckled as he watched his tiny daughter fit into his hand. A cold hand was pressed against his, squeezing lovingly. The most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen looked at him,flooded with love. How could she ever fall a man like him, a monster, so much?

He softly grazed his thumb over her soft skin, watching her push her cheek against his hand, closing her eyes to enjoy his touch even more."I knew you were an angel." He placed his forehead against hers and smiled, a sweet smile full of love."You fell from the sky for me."

* * *

_Because everybody has a sad story to tell, Eustass-ya._

As Kid walked back home, he looked around at his new world. The people walked too, each following a pace of their own. Did the know if the person walking next to the was alright? Did they even care? His eyes fell on a little boy shivering at a corner. Poor little thing, he looked so lost. Then he realized something. This blond boy, with the large golden eyes was Doflamingo's son.

Kid froze when he heard a car coming frantically down the street. If someone saw him with the child, he'd surely be in trouble. So he hid behind some crates, watching as the black car stopped in front of the boy. Monet stormed out, worried as hell.

"Little Master..." She uttered and the boy ran into her arms, where he started crying."Why did you run?"

The kid sniffed and wrapped his little arms even tighter against her neck."I...I wanted Mommy..."

"You can't go by yourself. Let's go to see Mommy together. Daddy is there with little Rose."

A happy smile lit up his pure face. Looking at this innocent kid made Kid's heart soften a little. Maybe Law was right, maybe those Warlords weren't so monstrous after all. Or perhaps this little one had no idea was sort of beast his father was. This was his heir, another brewing monster. But looking at this bright smile made him melt. Kid had a thing for little children. And cats.

His eyes remained locked on the car even after it had left and he had started walking. Careless as he was, he bumped onto someone. He looked down to find this someone sitting awkwardly on the ground. Her purse had fallen and some of its contains were sprawled on the ground. Kid saw what he expected to see in a girl's bag. Cosmetics, a cellphone, condoms, perfume, a little agenda, a handkerchief.

An AK-47.

"You dropped your gun." He muttered.

"Watch where you're going, jackass!" She yelled. A pair of large Bambi eyes looked up at him angrily. Mismatched yellow and brown. He felt his heart race faster. She was one of them. This one had to be the sister of this dancer, the one he had seen this morning. Her hair was jet black and long, her ponytail reaching the bottom of her waist.

Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard. She quickly grabbed her things and shoved Kid inside an alley. As three enormous men passed before them, the girl held her breath. Kid could see it, she was fucking terrified. The way her doe-like eyes were stubbornly shut, her breath coming out in secret, so awfully low.

When the men where nowhere to be seen, she let a loud sigh of relief."Thank God...Thank you so much, Eustass-kun." She shifted uncomfortably, disgusted at the substance that was running down her legs.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

Had she not been so scared, the woman would've given him a smile. But she couldn't."Listen, I need your help."

"So..." Killer said,"you brought her here?"

"Yes." Kid hissed. The young woman, who turned out be the dancer herself, was shivering on the couch, a cup of coffee between her trembling hands. She looked like a tiny, scared kitty.

"The whore that just ran from Crocodile?"

"She's not a whore."

"It's okay, Eustass-kun, I am one."

Killer let a loud growl of frustration and banged the table."Why?"

"Because she asked for my help!" Kid yelled back."Listen, I'll take full responsibility of her, okay."

"You can't do that! You can't do that because you are a fucking idiot!"

"_Shut up and let him bang you already!" _Shouted the old man from the floor below. Both men sighed. This girl could end up being very dangerous. What if she was actually a spy? Crocodile was a well-informed man, there had to be some way that he found out Kid's goal.

Ever since he got here, he started getting more and more suspicious. It was only human nature. He should be worried if she wasn't. No one could be trusted, no one but his loyal men. Especially not the scared doe-eyed beauty that was looking frantically around the room, as though someone would pop out of nowhere. Yet something inside him told him that this girl meant no arm. How could someone so frail do him any damage anyway?

Kid sat beside her and she was frozen."It's okay. You're safe now."

Lili looked up at him with wide eyes. A sigh escaped her lips."Thank you. I really do."

"It's okay." Grumbling, Killer joined the two on the couch. Lili seemed utterly intimidated by the blond. Kid wanted to punch him. His sisters had taught him to treat girls nicely. Funny thing was, that only four days ago he nearly raped one. Well, nobody's perfect.

"Tell me what happened."

Lili looked down at her mug, losing herself inside the dark brown liquid. For a moment, her mind had gone completely blank, emptied from every thought. It took her several long minutes and a couple of deep breaths to answer."I...I...We...He came to pick me up after work. We went to his hotel room but I didn't want to."

"What do you do when you're alone?" Killer asked. Kid wanted to roll his eyes at him.

"We do drugs." Lili answered. Despite it being hot in the apartment, she was shivering uncontrollably."He likes beating me, likes it a lot. With his hook, mostly. Of course, we have sex." She stopped. The words were stuck in her throat, into a tight ball that made her gag. How awfully disgusting."I don't want it. When I fight back he hits me, hard." She showed them a deep scar in her soft stomach."Today I was prepared." Her trembling fingers briefly touched her icy gun. Eustass felt his eyes opening wide."I...I shot him and ran away."

Kid watched as tears started running on the carpet, down from her frightened eyes. He took a deep breath, the did everything but cleanse his lungs. Instead, it dulled his mind."Did you," he began, his eyes not once blinking,"did you kill him?"

Lili snapped her head in shock."I doubt it. I was aiming to kill him but I don't think I managed to do it." She took a generous sip and shuddered. It was obvious she wasn't a fan of the beverage.

Kid felt somehow relieved when he heard that Crocodile was still alive. If he was going to die, Kid himself would do it.

"C-Can I use your phone please?" She quietly asked, her voice barely audible. Killer nodded and handed her the device. Lili thanked him with a small smile and walked further into the apartment to get some privacy.

The two men sighed. Kid knew what was about to come. Killer was pissed."This chick is being hunted by Crocodile's men and you brought her here?" The blond hissed.

"Like I had an option!" Kid growled, jumping up to gain some authority over his friend."Listen, I had to help okay?"

Killer stood up as well. Though Kid was the taller one, he felt little before the blond's anger."And what are you, a fucking hero or something?" Before Kid could open his mouth, Killer spoke again."Listen, all we have to do is kill seven goddamn fuckers and get the hell outta here and back to the South!"

"The South?" Kid gasped as horrid memories of an endless, vain war flushed into his mind."No." He mumbled. Killer could feel and hear fear and anger taking over him."No! I am never going to that fucking shitplace again!" He grabbed the other man by the collar and shook him violently."For the first time in my entire fucking place I'm happy!"

"Okay!" Killer hurried to yell. He broke free from Kid's iron hold. Kid was sure that behind his helmet, a shocked expression had taken over his face. Why shouldn't he be shocked? This was the first time in years had gone so aggressive with him."Okay! I was just making assumptions."

"Fuck your assumptions!"

Both men froze the moment Lili walked back inside the room. She was smiling, her tears gone though her eyes were red."Thank you." She kindly said and handed Killer the phone."I called for a friend to come pick me up, he'll be here in a few minutes."

Kid smiled back."I was going to ask you if you wanted to spend the night here." He ignored Killer's gasp. "You know, with all these men looking for you."

"Oh no." She said while her eyes stared at him with a long-lost innocense."I could never cause you trouble, Eustass-kun. I...thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Kid said with a smile, his hand reaching to rub the back of his head awkwardly.

They waited for ten more minutes when someone knocked on the door. Kid walked to answer it. Before him was a man who was bent in half, his hands against his knees as he tried to breathe. It was obvious that he had been running. The man stood up.

"You!" Both Law and Kid screamed."What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I came for Lili-ya."

"Trafalgar!" Lili called from behind Kid and jumped into Law's arms.

Law gritted his teeth."What the hell were you thinking?! Do you have any idea what you have done?! He sent his dogs after you! You could've died!"

Lili started crying."I'm sorry, Law. I won't do it again!"

"Of course you won't!" Law gasped."He'll come after you."

"What can I do?"

"Go home. Stay with your Dad, he's the only one who can protect you."

Lili's eyes lit up as she nodded."Take me to the castle, Law, please."

Law sighed and brushed her wet cheek with his thumb. There was so much of her into this little one, though his only thought was stronger. It was his duty to protect the girl, he was bound by a holy vow, the purest of them all. The one of love, the one he had long forgotten.

Kid recalled the ominous castle standing above every other structure, past the woods, past the lake. The place was on the cliff's edge, ready to fall right off with the slightest flirt of the wind. But it was strong, and the people inside it stronger. He could relate it to a predator observing as its numerous victims acted as though they were safe.

"Let's go." Law said, taking her by the hand.

Lili stopped and brought a pen from her purse. She grabbed Kid's hand and smiled."This is my number." She said once she was done writing."Call me whenever you need anything. Anything at all." To make things even better, she planted a soft kiss on Kid's cheek."Thank you, Eustass Kid."

* * *

Since time wasn't a luxury, Kid waited only three days to call his new female friend. They arranged for a meeting at the park, right after church. Kid, who had just gotten up, was sitting on a bench before the lake, watching as a girl with light blue short hair and an eyepatch was feeding grapes to the ducks. The little girl seemed happy watching the poor animals choking. Finally, an old woman with glasses and orange hair came to pick her up. Kid expected the woman to scold the girl (dammit three ducks had died!) but nothing happened. Instead, she handed the brat a popsicle.

Children here surely were spoiled. It made him feel jealous when he thought of his own, non-existent childhood. He should've had enjoyed those years, spent his time playing, having gifts, but couldn't.

"Good morning, Eustass-kun." A calm voice said from behind him. Kid turned around to find Lili. She looked very different from last night. The dress she was wearing was white except from the thin belt that hugged her tiny waist. Her face looked clean and felicitous, not a sign of a despair in those bright eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Good morning." He said.

"Sorry I'm late." Lili looked down at the ground with a shy smile."Shanks was driving and Father started yelling that he would blow up the car."

"Shanks?" Kid gasped."The Emperor!?"

Lili looked as though it was the most ordinary thing in the whole world, having one of those guys around. "Yeah, they're always like that. But I know that Father loves him."

The two decided to sit at a bar. Kid felt slightly nervous. A girl wanted by a mafia boss chose a bar of all places. The place was oddly quiet, the few customers sitting in tight teams. Behind the bar was a woman with short dark hair, big black eyes and pale, full lips. Beside her was a man. Kid couldn't see what he looked like because of the newspaper he was holding. He could still smell him though, and that goddamn sake was drilling his nose.

"Ah, Lili-chan!" The woman exclaimed.

Lili smiled and walked to her. The two women hugged."Shakky! So good to see you again!" Lili pulled away and dragged Kid up to her."Eustass-kun, this is Shakky, a family friend. Shakky, this is Eustass Kid."

Shakky exhaled the smoke from her cigarette. It drifted nonchalantly up the ceiling in spirals and other abstract shapes."Is he your lover?"

Lili blushed as red as Kid's hair."D-D-Don't say stuff like that, Shakky!"

"Let them be, Shakky." The man said, his voice coming rough and dark, though still very pleasant. He folded the newspaper and placed it on a small wooden table. His smile was bright, his black eyes smiling too. He had shoulder-length white hair and a thin scar across his one eye. Behind his round glasses, he winked at Lili."You guys do look cute together."

"Ray-san!" Lili shouted, her blush making her Miss Tomato of the year. "Whatever! This is-"

"Eustass Kid. I've heard rumors about you. Silver Rayleigh."

The name, it surely rang a bell. Kid just couldn't place it. While still being nervous, he shook Rayleigh's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"What will you be drinking?" Shakky asking, relieving Lili from her embarrassment.

"Two cups of sake, the one Shanks brought." She turned at Kid."What will you be having?"

Lili led him to a more isolated table. Kid noticed the growls and glares he received from the other customers but ignored them. His top priority was to find out what he could. Even if Lili didn't know much, maybe she could lead him to someone who did.

"Aren't you afraid that they'll come looking for you at a place like this?" Kid whispered.

Lili chuckled."No. Crocodile thinks my hair is pink." She grabbed a jet-black lock between her slim fingers. "This is my natural color."

The two fell silent for a couple of minutes, Kid was unable to mouth his request. Lili was swaying back and forth along the slow rhythm that was playing, humming the music, singing the lyrics under her breath.

"So, what do you want me for?" Lili asked as soon as their drinks were placed before them.

Kid took a sip from his beer before answering."I want to know about Angelica Faust."

Lili's features immediately darkened. Kid watched her eyes becoming filled with shadows, her pretty lips falling by the wight of sadness. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Only an anxious breath, hasty and desperate. It was as even her lovely dress was stained by blood within mere seconds. Her long lashes fluttered a little, her lids fell to cover her orbs. For one moment, Kid though that she was going to cry.

"Why?" She asked, her throat dry like a desert."Why do you want to learn about her?"

"Because...she keeps popping up whenever I go!" He didn't realize that his tone had attracted three men's attention."It's annoying. I could really use some help."

Lili eyed him to check if he was telling the truth. She finally sighed."Yosh." She leaned closer to him."Listen. This is very dangerous stuff, so you better be careful." Kid nodded. He was fully aware of the dangers of the topic, something that triggered his curiosity even more. "Angelica was an assassin, a very dangerous one. There was a time when she killed up to ten people a day, even more. She never hurt the innocent though, only the ones her master showed her to."

"Master?" Kid mumbled.

Lili nodded several times."Yes. Angelica was completely devoted to Kaidou, she even fell in love with him. But he betrayed her, he sold her off for some deal. She joined forces with Doflamingo and killed him. Alone. With her bare hands. Rumor has it hat she was crying as she did so."

"And after that?" Like a small boy, he was hanging from her lips.

"Well," Lili sighed,"they got married."

Kid's eyes widened."Angelica and D-Doflamingo?!"

"Shh! Yes. But then...he found her in bed with another man. He killed her. The man is still alive."

Kid's breath hitched."What's his name?"

Lili looked down at the empty cups, battling with herself to whether say something like that or not. "Law. Trafalgar Law."

Before Kid could even get shocked, a large hand was placed heavily on his shoulder. He looked upwards to find three men grinning at him. A bunch of ugly motherfuckers. The one closest to him was like a blond giant, easily bigger than both him and Killer. His teeth count was above average, with an annoying yellow hue. Adding to his garlic breath...

"Yo!" He said, sending waves of his deadly breath down at Kid."You are Eustass Kid, right?" Kid chose to say nothing. Those idiots deserved neither his spit nor his attention at all."You know who we are? Hmmm? Do ya? We are friends of those dealers you fuck killed!"

Kid remained indifferent to the news. To his big surprise, so did Lili."So what?"

The men growled. They were all holding knives and bats, the blond even had brass knuckles. Kid only stood up, standing at least two heads below the idiot. His red eyes were half-closed, eyeing the men as though they were the dullest subject in the world. Blond giant seemed a bit irritated.

"So, you gonna get fucked and then killed, fuckface!"

Kid sighed, ready to just beat the crap out of them. A few days ago, Doflamingo had called him and told him to go and take care of a few nosey merchants. Kid did so, and the payment was ever satisfying. But before he could have a go at the men, a disk found the blond right at his forehead. Kid turned around to see Shakky standing with another disk in her hands, having the calmest expression in the world. As the two others watched their boss collapsed to the dirty floor, Lili slit their throats with the daggers she was hiding in her stockings.

"What the fuck?" Kid muttered. The two women cleared the mess while Rayleigh was simply solving a crossword puzzle.

"Hmm...you find them at Sabaody Archipelago, it's most popular sight. Seven letters." Rayleigh mumbled.

"Bubbles." Shakky answered. The body of the man she was holding was searched thoroughly, every penny he had on him was put on the table.

"Hookers." Lili said while doing the same with her own. Once they were finished, all three men were tossed down a hatch that was hidden under a moth-eaten rug.

Rayleigh gave it a thought for a second before answering it. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a smiling boy with a straw hat, followed by a grim green-haired swordsman and a slim man with blond hair. Kid knew the kid, but only by name. Along with the moss-head behind him, he was one of the eleven rising stars in the Archipelago.

"Yo!" He shouted.

"Ah, Monkey-chan!" Shakky smiled. Lili too smiled at the boy, the bloodied rug in her hands scrubbing against the floor."Welcome!"

The green-haired man grumbled something that made the blond glare at him. He took a seat at the bar and opened a bottle of sake. His left eye twitched as soon as he spotted Lili. The woman walked up to him with a shy smile on her lips.

"Zoro-san, I'm sorry about Father." Zoro growled."It won't happen again."

"Don't sweat it, sweet Lili-chwan." The blond said while exhaling some of the smoke."It all was the marimo's fault."

"Don't blame him, Sanji-kun." Lili said with a sympathetic smile."Luffy-san, how's it going?"

The smiling kid quickly swallowed whatever he was eating."Fine." His eyes fell on Eustass and his smile grew even bigger."Yo!"

Kid decided that it was enough for today. What Lili had previously told him was still spinning around his mind. Law and Angelica Faust, the killer, Doflamingo's wife, had an affair? Still, something smelt fishy. Law was always going poetic about how much he loved his deceased fiancée, when he was fucking someone else's wife. And that Faust chick. Was she really all this? Different versions of the same story, different versions of the same lie. Kid didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

Killer rubbed his eyes for the 100th time that evening, and yawned. The folder before him was supposed to be the last one of what he managed to find. Whenever he went, as soon as he mentioned the name Angelica Faust, he was either kicked out or treated like a thug. Finally, he manage to find a couple of things from a very polite girl named Monica.

Though suspicious at first, Killer casted his worries aside. Choice was a luxury he lacked in the current situation, given the lack of sources. But so far, everything was way too vague, most of the files destroyed. Some had riddles he was too tried to solve. This one before him was surprisingly thin. Inside it were a couple of paper and photos, all showing a tall woman around her mid to early twenties, with thick auburn hair and large olive eyes. In every picture, she was shown holding weapons, all but two. In one, she was smiling brightly as she held a girl with a long pink braid under her arm, a toy soldier between them. The other was showing her laugh as she enjoyed a cup of coffee (probably) with a blond man wearing a top-hat.

_Name: Angelica Avaritia Faust_

_Age: Unknown_

_Birthdate: Unknown_

_Birthplace: Bucharest, Romania_

_Status: Unknown, probably deceased_

_Occupation: Unknown_

_Blood type: Unknown_

_Family members: Donquixote Doflamingo (husband, alive)_

So pumped up was Killer by his discovery, that he failed to realize that the clip that held the papers together was a tracking device, and that the sweet girl with the brown hair and doe-like black eyes was not sweet at all, scowling as she explained the situation to her angered Young Master. Her beloved Young Master.

* * *

**Yay, another late update! I sincerely apologize (jk XP) for being late. Again. I'll try to take sooner, guys I promise...(puppy eyes).**

**I hope you liked this chapter, took me longer than expected. Anyway... **

**Drop a review, pwease. I'd love to hear what you think. :)**


	5. Truth Seeker

_For the women who want to stand out, Perfume Femur. For those who want to wrap themselves in a veil of perfection, Perfume Femur. Brought to you by Boa Hancock-sama. _

"What sort of bullshit is that?" Kid spelled out as he browsed through the channels. This was the fifth time in less than five minutes that he had seen the same advertisement. A strikingly beautiful woman with long black hair and deep blue eyes rewarded the camera with a charming smile. Had he not known all those monstrosities this bitch had been doing, Kid might had actually admitted that she was very attractive.

"Boa Hancock bullshit." Over the few past weeks, Lili had become a frequent in his house. And truth be told, Kid enjoyed her company a lot. Aside from her shy and somehow cowardly persona, Kid discovered that she had some balls. Lili even knew a lot about what Kid was planning to do. And luckily, she had come right in time to prevent him.

It was only then that Kid saw how stupid he was. For absolutely no reason he might had turned Doflamingo against him. And for what? Simply because some random douchebag asked him to do stuff? At least Lili was telling the truth, that Law was a manipulative son of a bitch. And Kid was the ideal prey for this damn predator. Impulsive, aggressive, motivated by revenge, the perfect model for a tragic hero.

Lili put the empty can of beer on the table."Listen. To fix this madness Law had created, you must present yourself at Doflamingo."

"What?! He'll fucking kill me!"

"Listen to me." Lili insisted."You'll tell him stuff like 'it was all part of my plan', something like that. And be assertive, if he threats you or grins like hell, snap back, but not too much. Doflamingo likes when people get feisty."

"What sort of perverted belief is that?" Kid mumbled. Though he could imagine the large man being over a tiny girl, holding her thin arms as she tried to escape, laughing at how he loved them feisty. He vaguely wondered if Lili had passed from his bed, whether she had spent a night -maybe more- with this monstrous man or not.

"One more thing. He's gonna ask you why you were looking for Angelica Faust. You'll say it was from curiosity, nothing more. If you do so, he might trust you again."

"Might?" Kid repeated.

"The chances are up to 60%." Lili simply shrugged."Of failing, that is. Look, if you find a way to deceive him, that would be great. On the meantime," she continued before Kid could open his mouth again,"I managed to find you a source."

"Source?" Kid mumbled, unsure of that the girl was talking about."What sort of _source_?"

"In order to fully understand the situation, you must solve one riddle, Eustass. Go to the Mermaid cafe next Saturday, at 6 o'clock. There, you will find a girl with long pink hair. Her name's Rebecca." Now, that did ring a bell. Ever since Law told him about her, Kid wanted to see the woman. He had a feeling that she knew things, things that could help him."Ask her about Angelica. She'll tell you for sure. Becca hates Doflamingo after all."

Kid sighed, frustrated. He didn't come here to chase after some sick chick. He wanted to kill them. They were so fucking close, parading before his very own eyes. And he couldn't fucking grasp them, they slid like air between his fingers.

"I know what you're gonna say, Eustass. It would be better if you waited, gathered some information first." A small hand cupped his own. Kid flinched. He always got the wrong kind of attention from girls, his hand had never been grabbed like this. Lili's hands were soft and warm, spoke of memories able only to be erased with a bottle of bourbon."I wanna kill them too, please wait a little. It's for your own good."

Just as Lili had instructed him, Kid presented himself before Doflamingo. There was no way the girl would send him like that. Unlike what her innocent appearance showed, she really had a wrecked mind. In a mere two days, she managed to inform Kid about Law's great plan to take Doflamingo down, to the last detail. All Kid had to do was give part of the plan away, while claiming to be with the Warlord's side.

Long fingers held the short glass with the dark amber liquid inside, the perfect lie sliding down his throat like a snack. Doflamingo shook the glass and his drink danced, waves of alcohol splashing against the walls. He cocked his head to one side, smile wide with mocking curiosity. Kid sat across him, equally relaxed. Or so he seemed. Kid was in fact tensed, sensitive to the slightest move the man made. Everything inside the room fell in Eustass' sharp radar, from the ebony desk to the platinum band around Doflamingo's long ring finger.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. I have absolutely no reason to lie to you." Kid said relaxed, taking a sip from the cool brew.

Doflamingo nodded very slowly."Okay then. You are lucky. I happen to be in a good mood today. It is my daughter's birthday, so I'll be a bit more generous." A threatening finger was raised with authority, as though it was part of a childish game."But, I have one request."

Kid raised his non-existent eyebrow with interest."What is it?"

"I want you to kill Crocodile for me."

_Conceal, don't feel._ Kid only took another sip from his drink and put the empty bottle down. "How?"

"How? How? Eh, you're the assassin, aren't you? You know how to deal with this sorta stuff!"

"Any particular reasons why?"

Doflamingo laughed."This is war, Eustass. In order to prevail, I must delete all my enemies."

"And what if new enemies come?"

"I see no problem with that." Doflamingo simply shrugged."Now, let's get down to business." He moved his feet from the table to the floor and placed his hands on the bony knees."I want you to take care of a few nice gentlemen that had been getting on my nerves for quite some time now. Here is all the information you'll need." Doflamingo handed Kid a light blue folder."One more thing."

He had had it with the fucking additions. Whenever a sentence began like that, something bad was about to happen. Kid had experienced it. Then there was that grin. And his voice. People concentrated too much on Doflamingo's facial expressions to even give a fuck about his voice. Always relaxed, yet so authoritative, as though it was provoking others to defy him so he could punish them afterwards. The tones were used as colors in a canvas of mystery. There was more to this man than it seemed, past his mocking voice and Colgate smile. But what?

"If you ever need anything about Angela, ask me. Don't make your pal read useless papers, his eyes might get damaged."

Kid blinked. _How the hell does he know? _

A large stream of peculiar laughter escaped the man's mouth."That's right! The documents were all marked! And I bet, as we speak, there won't even be there anymore!" To answer to Kid's surprised look, Doflamingo waved his hand dismissevely."Self-destruction mode after someone had read them, you know, just to be sure."

He smiled. The two men remained in silence for a couple of minutes. Kid's fingers grazed awkwardly over the folder. He knew there was something else Doflamingo wanted to tell him, this was why he wouldn't leave. He could feel a piercing gaze behind the man's purple sunglasses, pinning him to the wall behind. Bird-like words were about to fly from his half-opened lips and Kid tensed.

"You should watch out for Law." Doflamingo said with a smile. Kid bit the caught the inside of his cheek between his teeth, careful not to bark something out."He's a ruthless predator with a fondness for boys like you."

"Oi!" Kid shouted."You better watch out when you talk about me!"

Doflamingo raised his hands in the air, laughing as he did so. "Meant no offense. But seriously, you should watch him." He said, emphasizing his words with a fluid gesture."Law is a very manipulative man."

"How do you now? They say worse about you."

"Well," Doflamingo chuckled,"I raised him."

Kid wanted to speak but failed to. So it was true after all. Law did seem like he had once been living in a mansion and had the oppurtunity to enjoy a life of luxury.

"I know him better than most people, and Law is a very difficult riddle to solve."

"He hates you."

"I should be worried if he didn't."

"He said you killed his fiancée."

"He lied."

The redhead focused his gaze on the man before him. Inside those purple shades, he could see him own reflection, a spoiled image of his own self. He didn't know what do believe anymore, no one in this place was reliable. No one but Killer. He could trust Killer. What about Lili? Kid wasn't exactly sure about her. The girl knew that his aim was to kill those seven people, including her father. What if she suddenly turned against him, as an act of love towards her dad? Kid had to handle her delicately.

Yes, but Doflamingo was a liar too. To everyone. Himself, his children, his subordinates, those around him. Only she could see past his hot-pink lies, and she accepted it. Doflamingo knew that there was no escape from those honest eyes yet he kept on lying, like a small child not admitting he had eaten the cookies when confronted by his mother. It offered him the illusion that he was omnipotent, despite knowing it. The fact was shoved in a damn corner of his mind, alone and forgotten. Still, it was there, and it was a fact.

"Won't you open it?"

Kid looked down at the folder."I'll do it at home."

Doflamingo nodded and stood up. "Good. And remember, for any questions, come directly at me." Kid shook the hand the man was offering firmly, trying hard not to shatter every bone in it.

* * *

"Dad! Let's go home!" The little boy whined loudly, tugging at his father's pink coat.

Doflamingo put the dolls he was holding down. He crouched down to have a better look at his son's pouting face. He was so stubborn, just like his mother. And he had her eyes, those big, bright eyes."Hey, it's your sister's birthday!"

"So? I wanna eat ice cream!"

"Fine! After we're done here, we'll go and eat ice cream with mommy."

"Yay!" The boy cheered and ran off to the Star Wars section of the store.

Doflamingo shook his head, a smile climbing on his lips. Andrew was such a good kid, had it not been the hair, he would be sure that this kid wasn't his. His little son reminded him so much of himself, the ridiculously tall, skinny boy, with the colorful clothes and scruffy blond hair. While the little girl giggling uncontrollably in his arms looked like a doll, the most expensive doll in the world. With her silky, black curls falling on her shoulders, large baby blue eyes, lashes casting playful shadows over her rosy cheeks. A fine porcelain doll, just like her mother.

He watched as his little princess browsed through the toys with interest. A beige teddy bear with a red, velvet bow tie was what attracted her attention in the end."This is what you want?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay then. We'll buy it."

After buying whatever the kids wanted and bought them some ice cream, the got into the limousine to get to the hospital. He even bought flowers for her. But upon arriving, he found that the wing was an utter mess. Doctors and nurses were running up and down, panicking while screaming orders at each other.

"Wha-What is going on?!" He barked at a passing nurse.

The nurse gave him a warm smile, so full of professionalism."Doflamingo-sama, I must ask you to sit down for a while."

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"Doflamingo." A calm voice called from behind him. Doflamingo turned around to see Mihawk walking towards him with haste. His jet-black hair looked a bit messy, something rare for him. He smiled, something even rarer, upon seeing the two children."Happy birthday, Rosemary."

"Thank you, Granpa." The girl giggled, giving the man a wide grin.

"I couldn't inform you earlier, I just found out." Mihawk started. He gestured at the man to sit down."It's nothing too serious, she just had a seizure."

"Seizure?" Doflamingo mouthed."What sort of seizure?"

"They said she suddenly started coughing her guts out." Luckily, Mihawk managed to grab Doflamingo before he could do something extremely stupid."It's nothing, just a routine surgery."

"I want to speak with the one in charge of this!"

Mihawk sighed."I doubt it. It's Law."

Doflamingo felt his eyes widen in horror."_What?!" _He mumbled with disbelief. Law. Law. Law. Why was it always about Trafalgar fucking Law? "You let that _fiend _touch her?!"

"Trafalgar is an excellent surgeon. It pains me to say it, but you have to admit it too. It's okay, he loves her too."

"He is the one who did this to her!"

"The one who did this to her was your frenzied envy." Mihawk whispered."Don't you dare ever put my daughter's life on the line like that again."

"Why is everyone blaming me about this?" Doflamingo growled, hands fisting around his pink feathers. "She doesn't mind it."

"Because she's dying!" Mihawk shouted, making his grandson stop swaying his light saber around.

"Don't! Don't say that!"

"It's the truth! She's only 25 and her life is falling apart! The least you can do is stop cheating on her like that!"

Doflamingo gritted his teeth, his head falling to the floor, heavy with guilt. Andrew's little legs carried him to his father hastily, his red light saber rattling against the floor."Daddy? What is 'dying'?"

"It's..." Doflamingo couldn't help but run a hand through his son's golden hair. As he tried to find a way to explain death to a little child he realized how close it was to him. Just around the corner. How he wished it was him in her place, if only all the pain in her body could just be transferred into him. Because she didn't have to pay for his own stupidity. She was too young to die, too young to leave such a loud gap behind. "It's...something bitter. Yet it's sweet."

"Like the food mommy used to make?"

"Yes. Just like that." He said with a smile."Now go, Vader needs your help."

* * *

"What are you planning to do next?" Ace asked. The empty glass of tequila made a small thud when it met with the table.

Law removed his blank gaze from the light yellow ceiling and on the smiling man. Ace was nearly always smiling. His big bright smile was contagious, it clung into others like a kind parasite. But not this time. Law's scowl wouldn't leave his lips, even though he was in the presence of someone he trusted, one of the few who had this honor.

Ace was a good man, one of the last few remaining. He worked under Whitebeard as a pyrotechnic, fire had been his passion since childhood. At least he knew the true meanings of the words honor, but was unable to teach them to Law. The two weren't exactly best friends, they just spent quite some time together, mostly talking about the developments around the city. Ace was a very reliable source of information. Through him, Law was able to be kept up-to-date with whatever big was going on. Although he couldn't spit out everything, it was still good knowing part of what was happening around him. Especially now, when the Joker was in the middle of negotiations with Whitebeard, Law had to be ready. Even the tiniest mistake from Doflamingo's behalf would give Law a huge advantage.

He sighed."I'm planning on contacting your little brother."

Ace snapped up."Luffy?! Oi, Law! What are you planning to do with him?"

Law managed to smirk."It's nothing too serious. I just want to take advantage of his recklessness and rapid aggressive expansion."

"Are you gonna...rape him?"

"No!" Law laughed."No, Ace-ya. As you already know, my plan is to take Doflamingo down. Strawhat-ya could be of some use. Of course, he will benefit from it as well."

Law was anything but trustworthy. Sure, he did have a great mind, but he had the worst reputation. People like Luffy were Law's favorite preys. Then again, Law had no reason to attack Luffy, plus someone wouldn't be very happy if he did so.

"All I want from you is to keep me informed about the Joker." Law saw that Ace was still in doubt. "Trust me, I have no intention of hurting your little brother."

"Fine, have it your way." Ace finally gave up. Those days were the last days of summer, the saddest days of the year. Along with the blazing sun, a cold breeze swept away the children's' voices, the salty waves, the soft warmth. But it had to be done. Good things never lasted. There was a storm coming, clouds like his gray eyes would soon cover their heads and bring their heavenly venom forth.

"What about this Eustass Kid guy?"

Law furrowed his eyebrows. What about him indeed? Whether Kid was a reliable ally or not he didn't know. Law was just careful not to rely to much on him. His plan was to use the redhead in order to make things easier for him. He had to be extra careful about him though, Eustass was already hobnobbing with Doflamingo, it was already a matter of time before the eccentric man turned him on his side. Under the right circumstances, Kid would turn into a very useful person for Law, provided that he didn't kill him. He had to be fast, and clever.

"He's helping me...kinda."

"Oh, I see." Ace got up and stretched."I'm gonna go to the hospital."

Law simply nodded. Just three days ago, he had conducted a rather serious surgery on the slowly collapsing woman. It was crystal clear now; she was dying, slowly and painfully, the kind of death she didn't deserve at all.

Finally left alone, Law started rethinking a little. He spent too much time planning rather than actually acting. Countless opportunities have slipped through his fingers. If he simply wanted to kill Doflamingo, he would've already done it. Instead, his goal was to utterly crush the man. And to do so, he needed some help. If there was one thing he had learnt during his time with Doflamingo, it was to never overestimate your abilities. Doflamingo himself had done so and eventually took a punishing. If anything, Law wasn't planning to do the same grave mistake.

This was the main reason why he was sitting across the grinning man, watching as he swallowed ridiculous amounts of food. His two most trusted men were sitting by his sides, somehow tolerating their boss' monstrous appetite. As a means of succeeding into convincing the man to follow his plan, Law held every grimace he had.

After eating everything on the table, Luffy laid back and sighed."I sure ate a lot!"

"As I was saying," Law started, "I'm here to make you a busin-"

"You're Rena's friend, right?" Luffy asked.

Law supressed one of his favorite insults."Yes." Maybe this one he could use her name as a way to gain their trust faster.

Roronoa Zoro, Luffy's most trusted man, flinched upon hearing the name. His rivalry with not only the said woman but with her entire family was widely known. His reaction was only natural, though Law would've expected a more dramatic one.

"She was the one who suggested this." Law lied.

"Seriously?" Zoro asked with wide eyes.

Law nodded."Yes. She suggested I come to you, said you are very reliable people."

"If you are seeking for an alliance, we should at least know your motives." The green-haired swordsman said.

"My plan is to take down the Shichibukai."

"Them?" Sanji asked while lighting a cigarette."I thought you were aiming for the Yonko."

"Was. When Kaidou was defeated, I lost interest in them." Law tapped his fingers on the cold table, summoning a rhythm."The reason why I want to bring them down is because I don't want to live in a city where they have total control. Wouldn't it be better if we ruled the place?"

The three men nodded. Sure it sounded tempting, only there were a few obstacles in the way."And tell us, Mr. Genius, how do you plan to do this?"

Law overlooked Zoro's bitterness and continued, now with refreshed self-esteem."By taking them out one by one, of course." Law said in a matter of fact tone. "And by that, I don't mean killing them, though it wouldn't be entirely bad. What I plan to do is crush them."

"Crush them?"

"Yes, simple as that."

Zoro chuckled."If you're so damn good at this, why didn't you do it by yourself?"

"If you're good at something, never do it for free."

The two men shared a mini but intense staring contest, during which Law's smile kept on growing bigger and bigger."How do we know that you're not gonna betray us?"

"Will you Traf?" Luffy asked with his notorious innocent eyes shining with childish admiration. Law had to admit, the kid was damn cute, not like that gruff-ass moss-head.

"No."

"He's fine." Luffy grinned widely, making Zoro slap his forehead.

"Be more suspicious, dammit!"

Sanji, the only rational of the three, simply chuckled as he leaned forward, letting the two idiots blabber their stupidity away."So, what you want us to do is..."

"I don't want you to do anything for me. It's just an alliance, no ranks or stuff like that." Sanji shook his head understandingly, something that Law intercepted as a sign to continue. "Strawhat-ya is very impulsive, something I am not." He chuckled. Not that it was funny, a friend had told him it was a good thing to show some humanity now and then. "In a good way, of course. I heard about your work back at the East, and about the whole Ennies Lobby incident."

"Yes, yes." Sanji smiled."If it wasn't for Robin-chan's ingenious planning, we would've never infiltrated the damn place. Alright, Law." The man stood up and Law copied him. Their deal was sealed with a firm handshake. "Just lemme tell you that you're idea of alliance is far different from Luffy's."

"Okay...I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"_Look at me." He barked. The car was speeding down the empty road, defying the steadily falling drops. "I said LOOK AT ME!"_

_Despite drowning in her own tears, she turned to him. Good God, was he furious. His handsome face was boiling with red anger, hot blood in his veins racing just like his heart. That sight made her sobs return louder, something that brought even more anger into his face._

_He slapped her, hard, an act of punishment. He absolutely hated those starry eyes right now, he only wanted to pluck them out. That little shit. He had given her everything, EVERYTHING, and this was her way of saying 'thank you'?_

"_You little cock-sucking, lying cunt." He hissed, pure acid falling from his mouth. The car continued it's crazy race down the now soaked road._

"_Please..." She whispered, her voice only remains of her soul. "Please, stop..."_

"_Stop what?!" Doflamingo shouted."Little piece of trash. When we get home, I'll show you who's the boss."_

_His sole words made her turn and beg him. Fuck her honor, her pride. She just wanted him to stop. "Please! Please, Doffy, please...I won't do it again! Please!"_

"_Of course you won't, you sick fuck. I'll lock you in the basement and fuck you every day until you die, like the good little whore you are." His hot hand squeezed her wet face hard, making her wince. "Tell me something, whore. How many cocks have you swallowed? Hmm? A hundred? Is that you and that bastard Kaidou do when you're alone?"_

_She gasped. The idea alone was absurd."Honey...There's nothing...Nothing, I swear..."_

"_And you fucking expect me to believe this bullshit!?" The car was going too fast, but both of them were too bust to notice. "You truly are something else, you know?" A sick laugh escaped his mouth. "If you're so good at fucking guys, maybe I could put you to good use. Share you, perhaps, with Vergo."_

"_Not Vergo! Please, Doffy, please! Not him..." Her last words were drowned by another wave of tears, one that made her body fold in two. Curled tightly in a ball, she continued lamenting for the end as he drove them towards disaster. _

_The last thing she did was raise her head. Bright lights came inches before her eyes, accompanied by the screeching sound of tires trying hopelessly to stop. The car crushed into the truck with abnormal force, and her mind became a sweet pie soaked with syrup._

The girl known with the nickname Angelica Faust woke up, bathed in her own salty sweat. Frantic eyes searched for anything inside the bitter hospital room that had become her home those past months. When she finally found the large mass of pink feathers, with some blond hair popping from it, she instantly calmed. He was there, the only thing that mattered to her anymore.

* * *

Eustass Kid had for once followed Killer's advice and had brought a damn jacket with him. Early autumn weather was a bit colder than in the East. Then again, the climate there was constantly humid. Kid looked up to the sky, where gray clouds were ganging up against humanity. Odd, they reminded him of Law's eyes. Those damn eyes, he could hardly forget about them. They chased him in his sleep, not letting him go.

The redhead scoffed as he walked inside the café. It was a very nice place, filled with what seemed like shit-headed Noble cunts. After scanning the minefield for a little, he found a soft pink head, waiting patiently at the far edge of the place. Kid progressed hastily through the tables, wanting to avoid as many gazes as possible. When he reached the table he found out that James, Law's friend, was there to. A large plant was blocking him from the others, but Kid could feel those punishing yellow eyes through the leaves.

"Hey." James said with a smile as Kid sat up. "Rebecca, this is Eustass Kid. Kid, this is Rebecca Riku, my fiancée."

The girl before him was rather pretty, had the same exotic aura as the woman from the flower shop. Her hair was long and pink, tied in gracefully braids, Daenerys-style. Her eyes had a surreal sweetness in them, like early summer roses. They had the color for it, dark, musky, pink. She had to be around her early twenties, Kid estimated.

"Hello." Rebecca smiled and shook hands with the man. Kid could not help but notice the huge diamond ring on her delicate finger."It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Eustass-san. James and Law have told me a lot about you." Kid didn't know whether to blush or not. He did though, making the young woman laugh. "I'll be a little straightforward, so if you please be quick."

"Right." Kid breathed."I...I, well, have some questions. About...Angelica Faust."

Rebecca's eyes widened. James squeezed her hand reassuringly. She sighed."I suppose, you're confused."

"Well, yeah!" Kid shouted, making a couple of heads turn towards him. "I mean, no one will tell me the truth. I need to know! I can't afford to lose any more time."

The young couple exchanged glances."Okay then. Angelica Faust is just an alias." Rebecca explained.

James seemed to be having a real inner battle but he eventually lost."She, the woman in the hospital, is Doflamingo's first and only wife, his most precious jewel. Her real name is Serena, and she is my older twin sister.

* * *

**I apologize for any mistakes. I didn't proofread so pwease forgive this sinner ^_^ I really hoped you liked this chapter 'cuz I really put some effort in it (still crappy as fuck) so I want you guys to enjoy this stuff! I would also love it if you posted a review, it's amazing to read what you guys think. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
